


More than one Spider-Man

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Series: Heroes [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Movies - Raimi), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Earth-199999, Gen, Inspired by Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), Inspired by Spider-Men, Marvel Cinematic Universe - Freeform, More than one Spider-Man, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, spiderverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: When more Spider-Men end up on Earth-199999, Peter Parker must team up with them to thwart their enemies. Inspired by the 'Spider-Men' comic book storyline and 'Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse.' Part 6 of 'Heroes' series, but not necessary to read the previous stories before this one.
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker and Peter Parker and Peter Parker
Series: Heroes [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1464196
Comments: 16
Kudos: 46





	1. When Spiders meet

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-Man, Avengers or anything else you may recognize
> 
> So welcome to Parte Seis of the 'Heroes' series. Never have I gotten a sequel to a story up this early.
> 
> Heroes in Middle-earth: *Glares at me* So we're gonna forget when you began me one day after finishing 'Heroes from two worlds?'
> 
> Me: Damn it! I am so forgetful!
> 
> Anyway, like I said in the ending A/N for the previous story, this is going to be a live-action Spiderverse, with all 3 live-action Spider-Men, and also some more characters who you will know soon.
> 
> Now this is Part 6 of a series, but it is not necessary to read the previous stories before reading this one to be honest. All you have to know is that the barriers between worlds are weakening, and last story ended with Maguire's Spidey finding himself on Garfield's Earth.
> 
> This is based heavily on the crossover between the 616 and Ultimate Universe in comics where Peter and Miles met for the first time.
> 
> To differentiate, Tobey Maguire's version will be called Spider-Man, while Andrew Garfield's version will be called Peter, and Holland's version will be called Parker,
> 
> So I hope everyone enjoys this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Spider-Man of Earth-2002 meets the Spider-Man of Earth-2012.

Earth-2012, New York City

On the top of a roof stood two men who were dressed in exactly the same way, though there were some differences in their suits.

One of them wore a red and blue skintight suit with stretchable fabric, while the other one's suit was similar, but of a darker shade, and looked much sleeker, modern and athletic, with his eyes being much bigger.

"So you are Spider-Man too?" Peter asked Spider-Man, who nodded. "Have to say, didn't expect to meet another one today. But then again, didn't expect Norman Osborn to have faked his death, so life is full of surprises."

"I had only heard of the Multiverse theory, but looks like it is not a theory after all", Spider-Man said. "That is the only explanation for all this."

"Yeah, guess so", Peter said. "Sorry I pointed at you."

"Sorry I pointed at you too", Spider-Man shrugged. "So considering we're both Peter Parker, I think we should go over our similarities or something."

"There are no cameras around, right?" Peter said as he looked around before both unmasked simultaneously and gapped at each other.

"Okay, you don't look like a….." Spider-Man trailed off.

"Nerd?" Peter finished and he nodded. "I know, but I am one."

"With looks like that, the only reason you are an outcast is because you probably choose to", Spider-Man said. "Man, you are strange."

"You're not too bad yourself", Peter told him as both chuckled. "But I think we should out these back on before someone sees us."

"Yeah, sounds about right to me", Spider-Man said as both put their masks back on simultaneously.

"So, you lost your parents at a young age too?" Spider-Man asked Peter.

"Yeah", Peter sighed as he shook his head, painful memories filling him. "It was actually a pretty big conspiracy which I found out about a few years ago. Though my dad is actually still alive, I didn't find out until a long time later."

"Wow!" Spider-Man said. "With me, my parents were actually just going abroad on a vacation but I didn't want to go so they left me with Uncle Ben and Aunt May, and then the plane crashed."

"I'm sorry to hear that", Peter said. "I was left with Uncle Ben and Aunt May too."

"Did you have a crush on Mary Jane?" Spider-Man asked him.

"MJ?" Peter asked. "Nah! We're just good friends, but there is nothing there yet."

"Oh! Now that's a huge difference", Spider-Man said. "I have loved her for my whole life and we got married a few years ago."

"Well, congratulations are in order then", Peter said, though Spider-Man could sense part of him sounded pained for some reason.

"Thanks", Spider-Man said. "And did you know Harry Osborn in your life?"

"Yes, unfortunately", Peter said and he sounded angry. "Guy died a few years ago when his own insane 'back from the dead' father killed him in a fit of insanity."

"Okay, that is messed up", Spider-Man said. "My Harry was my best friend until Norman, who was Green Goblin first, accidentally died in our last fight, and then he began to hate me, and became the new Goblin to kill me, thinking I had murdered his dad. But then he found out the death was accidental and forgave me, and he gave up his life to save me."

Peter looked over at Spider-Man, and he could tell the other man was shocked.

"I like your Harry a lot more than mine", Peter said. "Much, much more."

"I was bitten by a spider during a school trip", Spider-Man then said.

"I was bitten by one at Oscorp where I had snuck to find out some stuff", Peter told him.

"And Uncle Ben…" Spider-Man trailed off and Peter's silence was answer enough.

"Guess we have a lot in common", Peter said.

Then they heard sirens wailing and exchanged a look.

Then they shrugged and jumped off together, using their webs to swing in unison.

"Now this is what I call awesome!" Peter said excitedly.

"I thought I was too old to share your sentiments, but I'm not!" Spider-Man said happily too.

Down below, two thieves were in a car, being chased by the police vans, as one of them looked back via window and fired with his gun.

Then Spider-Man fired webbing at his eyes, blinding him, before pulling him out via web.

The other thug, who was driving, said. "I told you we'd-"

He looked next to him and was horrified on seeing his partner wasn't there. "Where'd you-?"

He then looked in the front and muttered. "Oh God!"

His partner had been tied up to a large web that had been webbed up by Spider-Man, with his mouth gagged as well, and his hands raised to either side.

He then looked at the rear view mirror, which showed Spider-Man still swinging and hoped he could get away.

Then suddenly a boot kicked him on the face, coming in via open window, and he was kicked off the driver's seat to the other one.

"Indiana Jones!"

He rubbed his face and recovering, stared in his front in shock.

"HUH?!" He gapped as he looked at Peter in front of him, and then turned around to see Spider-Man still swinging, before turning to see Peter again, as he rubbed his eyes.

"How exciting for you!" Peter said, sitting on the driver's seat casually. "You're just driving by, minding your own business, and-", Peter covered his mouth in an over-exaggerated way. "Oh my God! Spider-Man just dropped in! Wow!"

Pointing his gun at him, the thug tried to speak but could only produce. "Guh! Guh! Guh!"

"Well said", Peter quipped as he hit the brake with his foot, and the car came to a sudden stop, with the thug hitting his head and knocking himself out.

"Out of the truck!"

"Yeah, this", Peter muttered as he turned to see a cop pointing a gun at him.

He got out as all pointed at him.

"Hands in the air!"

"And wave them like I just don't care?" Peter asked before saying. "Okay, now I know you know I was not driving this truck."

"Hands in the air!"

"They're all way, way up!" Peter said. "They don't go any more up. Listen, I was just trying to help you stop this-"

"Shut up!"

"That's just not nice", Peter said.

"Take off the mask and get on the ground", the officer said.

"I have a better idea", Peter told him.

"Shut up!" He said again. Then webbing hit his face, shutting him up instead.

"No, you shut up!"

All looked up and were shocked to see Spider-Man, hanging upside down.

"Wha-wha-wha?" One of the cops muttered as all looked between the two in disbelief.

Then Spider-Man fired webbing, snatching the guns of the other cops as Peter fired webbing in the air and both swung away.

"Was it just me or were there two of them?" Yuri Wattanabe asked as she arrived, looking at them swinging away before looking at the other cops. "I told you guys, don't focus on Spider-Man, he is not a threat. The ones he is up against are."

"That is a very naïve line of thinking, Detective Wattanabe", one detective said to her, voicing the entire department's frustrations with her vocal support of the wall crawler.

"Naïve line of thinking is thinking the law can touch everyone", Wattanabe fired back as she rolled her eyes and walked off, shutting him up.

* * *

"Okay dude, we should do this more often!" Peter said as he and Spider-Man swung together.

"To be honest, NYPD doesn't gun for me anymore in my New York", Spider-Man said.

"Well, that's good to hear", Peter said before both noticed a purple light emanating from a building.

Then it was gone.

"Okay, that was so weird", Peter said.

"Yes, so by all means, lets swing towards the weird", Spider-Man said as both swung towards it together, and landed on the rooftop.

They saw there was a broken window there.

In his head, Peter was saying. ' _Okay, creepy abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of the largest city of the planet, what exactly was that burst of light that came out of you?'_

Looking down through the broken window, Spider-Man called out. "Uh, hello?"

The two walked to the edge and started crawling down the building's wall. In his head, Spider-Man was saying. ' _Awfully quiet. Don't just want to jump in there when I have no idea what's inside. Wow! Talk about personal growth. It only took me 3535 times to figure out not to burst into a place when I have no idea what's inside.'_

They opened one window and crawled in through there, jumping down and straightening themselves as they noticed the purple light emanating from some kind of energy source.

"What is this?" Spider-Man wondered.

"Looks like an energy source", Peter said to him.

Peter saw a computer and typed on it, but it was encrypted. Spider-Man turned around and noticed some kind of weird helmet.

Picking it up, he held it out, looking at it. And then he realized something.

' _Oh no. No, no, no. Not him. Please don't exist on this Earth. I hate this guy.'_

Then his Spider-Sense tingled and he turned around to see a young, handsome and bearded man in some kind of suit with a cape flowing behind him raising a pipe to strike him.

Spider-Man put the fishbowl like helmet in the way and it shattered as the man swung the pipe.

"Mysterio, what are you doing?" Spider-Man asked him, exasperated. "Unlike my version, you don't know how this works. I get to break your fishbowl at the end of the fight!"

Peter flipped over Mysterio and kicked him, sending him flying off as Spider-Man said. "Really dude, not cool!"

"You know this guy?" Peter asked.

"A version of him on my Earth. Though he is old and bald", Spider-Man said. "We must wrap this up fast. He's a legitimate concern, legitimately."

He leapt on top of the downed Mysterio who yelled. "NOOOOO! NO!"

"Why yes!" Spider-Man said. "Now you should clearly be as surprised to see me as I was to see you, so why don't you tell me exactly what you were up to here and I will-"

Mysterio pushed him off, though he flipped and straightened himself as Mysterio said. "I abandon my equipment for two minutes! TWO MINUTES! And two of you show up!"

He tried to reach for his gun on his table as Peter fired webbing at his hand. "Dude, you're giving me more of a complex than I already have."

He managed to snatch that gun as Spider-Man punched him away sending him to the floor.

"You have no idea what you're dealing with! You have no idea what I'm capable of!"

"You'd be right when speaking to me, but wrong when speaking to him", Peter said as he webbed Mysterio, tying him up.

"I was supposed to take you all down one by one before I took down my Spider-Man!" Mysterio roared at them. "You have ruined it all!"

"What are you talking about, complete mental nutcase?" Spider-Man asked. "What are you to, fishbowl?"

"And what is that thing?" Peter asked as they looked at the light. "Some power generator?"

Their Spider-sense tingled and they flipped to avoid a shot from another gun of Mysterio, which then hit the device.

"NOOOOO!" Mysterio yelled in horror.

The light then suddenly started swirling around, and the two Spider-Men screamed as they were sucked in.

Then the light stopped glowing, and Mysterio was the only one left in the warehouse.

"I can't let them all team up! I can't do this alone! I need more people!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that ends this one. Hope all enjoyed the preview. I think we all know what's gonna happen next.
> 
> Also, decided to make the alternate ending for The Amazing Spider-Man 2 canon for this story. In case you haven't seen it, the alternate ending reveals Peter's dad has been alive all this time and had faked his death to protect him. His dad then tells him that his mom's and Gwen Stacy's deaths shouldn't be in vain, and inspires him to be Spidey again.
> 
> Much better and more emotional than the Rhino ending we got, though I did love Gwen's speech a lot and it reduces me to tears all the time, but Rhino sucked and ruined it with his sheer presence.
> 
> As for Maguire Spidey's parents dying in a random plane crash, there's only so many conspiracy plots you can do at a time.
> 
> Next chapter is gonna have more Spider-Men around.
> 
> So see you all next time with another chapter. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


	2. Which one is Peter Parker?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider-Man and Peter meet more Spider-Men where they arrive as Mysterio makes new plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-Man or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos and hits.
> 
> And I know this is about a day or two late but May the 4th be with you all!

Spider-Man and Peter were on the rooftop of what looked like the warehouse in which they had entered, and they looked around at the very bright sky in confusion. How did it get so bright all of a sudden when it was night time?

"Well…that sucked", Peter finally said.

"Tell me about it", Spider-Man muttered as they looked at the bridge over the water in the distance.

"How is it daytime still?" Peter asked before rambling. "It was night, now its day. Everything's the same except no, it's not. Ugh, I have the shakes."

"Calm down, webhead", Spider-Man said as he put a hand on Peter's shoulder. "On my Earth, I have dealt with Mysterio or as I like to call him, Fishbowl. This is what he does."

"What does he do exactly?" Peter asked. "And man did he choose the wrong night to finally reveal his existence on my Earth."

"Sure did", Spider-Man said before explaining. "He gasses you and poisons you and you wake up and you're married to Gwen Stacy and-"

Peter looked away on hearing that name, rubbing his hand over his head, and Spider-Man realized her name was a weak spot for him due to some reason.

There was clearly a story there, but Spider-Man knew the right thing to do was to respect his younger doppelganger and not prob. If Peter wanted, he would tell him about it on his own accord when he felt comfortable enough to share.

"But wait!" Spider-Man said as Peter turned to him. "He never drugged us, or even got his hands on us."

"It was that thing", Peter told him as they remembered the device with the purple light. "That thing, whatever that was."

They then turned to the upper windows of the warehouse, through which they hadn't entered last time, and jumped through those windows, shattering them.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKK!"

As they landed, they noticed a young woman in her mid-20's with a towel wrapped around her naked body standing in what looked like a living room. She had clearly come out after a shower.

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!" She screamed as the two Spider-Men looked embarrassed and turned away, face flushing with embarrassment.

"Uh, sorry", Spider-Man started.

"GET OUT OF HERE!"

"We can help you clean it up", Peter offered.

"GET OUT!"

The two quickly jumped out of an open window and swung away together as Spider-Man said. "At least she talked to me, unlike most women I met before marrying MJ."

"I think you could have used some tips if you weren't married", Peter told him when they noticed a big tower in the distance with an 'A' on top of it.

"Okay, what is that?" Spider-Man wondered. "My New York doesn't have it."

"Not mine either, though for some reason, the Oscorp Tower of my New York looks like it would fit with this skyline and that building as well", Peter commented. "Let's just check it out and see if it has any clues to what is going on around here."

Then they noticed a man cornered in alley by two other men who were beating him up, and one even had a bat, though he hadn't used it yet.

"Ugh", Spider-Man muttered.

"Like we have time for this now", Peter said.

And then they swung down, kicking the two thugs away as Spider-Man said. "Sorry, but I don't have time for a pithy quip."

"But still, here's some foot", Peter quipped as the two thugs fell down.

Spider-Man then gave the man, whose was bleeding, a hand. "There buddy, you okay?"

"I-I-I was trying to play some pool and these guys just…..jumped me!" The man said as he took Spider-Man's hand and was helped up.

He then looked between them both in confusion and asked. "But how are there two of you now?"

"Well, you know long story", Peter started.

"And dude, while I know you are the original one due to your height", the man said to Spider-Man. "What happened to your bright suit? This one looks totally homemade compared to it."

"What bright suit, good sir?" Spider-Man asked.

"Whatever, thanks a lot for saving me, both of you, and always good to have more heroes around, even if it's more of the same", the man said as he walked off with a grateful smile.

The two then swung away as Peter said. "So, a bright suit, and you're the right height? What does that mean?"

"We have to figure this out right now", Spider-Man said.

But then their Spider-senses tingled. Not in the usual way though. It was more like when they had first met each other.

"No way!" Spider-Man as he looked to his side.

"No way!" Peter said as he looked to his other side.

Then they both landed on a rooftop but they were not the only ones.

There was another Spider-Man there, the same height as Spider-Man but shorter than Peter. His suit was bright and vibrant, and the eyepieces looked like they were moving. The suit also had a utility belt seamlessly integrated into it.

Then there was another one, but his costume was red and black in color, though counting that out, it wasn't that different from the others in texture and looks.

The third one wore a suit that was black in color with red lining all over as well as a red spider in the center of it, with what looked like red gauntlets protruding from the arms of his suit.

"No way!" The one with the bright and vibrant suit said.

"No way!" The one with the red and black suit said at the same time.

"No way!" The one with the red gauntlets on his arm said at the same time.

* * *

Same time, Earth-2012, New York City

Mysterio groaned as he came to, before remembering what happened, and his memory was confirmed by the wreckage around him.

"Oh no!" He muttered. "Oh no, no, no, no!"

Getting up, he muttered. "Why did these Spider-Man have to show up now? Two of them? These weakening dimensional barriers are a boon and curse simultaneously."

He then walked to a computer next to the purple beam, and typed on it. It showed both Spider-Men being sucked into the light and as he typed in another command, it said- " _Earth-199999._ "

"And now it's even worse, they are on my Earth!" He muttered angrily. "I must do something about it."

He walked to a side and picked up some glasses, which he then put on over his eyes. He then looked to a robot that looked exactly like him and ordered. "Activate Mysterio Avatar."

The robot then suddenly activated as Mysterio said. "Mysterio Avatar Activated."

" _Mysterio Avatar Activated_ ", the robot repeated.

"All Functions Operational", Mysterio then said as he pressed a gauntlet on his hand.

" _All Functions Operational_ ", the robot repeated that too.

Pointing at the robot, Mysterio said. "Time to make sure the Spider-Men are never seen or heard from again."

" _Time to make sure Spider-Man is never seen or heard from again_ ", the robot repeated before it finally connected with Mysterio properly.

This time, Mysterio started again. "These dimensions are my playground-"

" _And they belong to me!_ " The avatar finished for him.

"And we won't let them ruin this for us", Mysterio said.

" _Spider-Man, Spider-Man, Spider-Man_ ", the avatar said thrice before saying. " _Get a hold of yourself, Mysterio."_

"We can make this work", Mysterio said.

" _We can make this work_ ", the avatar said at exactly the same time, and then leapt into the swirling purple beam, being sucked into it.

"Now I must recruit more people to help", Mysterio said.

* * *

Later

Curt Connors aka Lizard of Earth-2002 and Norman Osborn aka Green Goblin of Earth-2012 were in a special prison transport that was on its way to Ravencroft Institute.

Then suddenly the city around them transformed into something else entirely. It was a large, beautiful and green landscape with birds chirping around, and then suddenly a fairy appeared in front of the transport.

The driver and the cop next to him looked around in shock as the truck suddenly tripped and flipped over, knocking them both out.

Then the landscape vanished and was replaced by the city once more.

Mysterio then floated down and walking towards the back of the truck, opened it to reveal Green Goblin and Lizard inside.

"Who are you?" Norman asked him.

"I am Mysterio, Master of Illusions", Mysterio introduced himself. "And I am here so that we can take down the Spider-Men together."

* * *

Same time, Earth-199999, New York City

"So uh, what's the deal?" The Spider-Man with the bright and vibrant suit asked as he looked around. "More people got bitten by spiders?"

Spider-Man held up his hand. "Guys-"

"You tell me", the one with the black and red suit said as he looked at them all.

"Is this is a clone thing?" The one with the vibrant suit asked.

Peter started. "No buddy, it's not-"

" _What do you mean clone thing?_ "

Peter gapped on hearing the voice in his head and said. "Okay, who said that?"

"I did", the one with the red gauntlets on his arms said.

"Is this some kind of Nick Fury test?" The one with the vibrant suit asked as he looked around at them all. "Because the Defenders and Punisher sure wouldn't make this kind of test for me."

"Who's Nick Fury?" All of them except the one with the gauntlets asked simultaneously.

"You tell me", the one with the red and black suit asked then.

"How old are you, kids?" Spider-Man asked the one with the vibrant suit and the one with the red and black suit.

"Wait!" The one in the red and black suit wondered before asking Spider-Man. "You're not Peter Parker, are you?"

The one in the bright suit suddenly gasped as all shot him shocked looks.

"What?" He asked.

"Oh my God, you are!" The one in the red and black suit said to him. "I thought you sounded older last time we met but oh man, this is huge! I was hoping that one day you'd, you'd-"

"Oh my God! Peter Parker himself?" The one with the gauntlets also said.

Peter began. "Actually kid-"

"You're officially freaking me out", the one in the bright suit, who was also called Peter Parker, said as he fired webbing at the one in the red and black suit.

But he leaned backwards, dodging the web before straightening up. "Hey, did you see that? I dodged the web. Not bad for a-"

"Yeah I saw", Parker said as he flipped and tried to kick him but he flipped back to avoid.

"Okay, kid, just stop", Spider-Man said as he moved to break them up but Parker flipped and fired webbing at him, which he flipped to avoid before firing his own which Parker rolled away to avoid. His Spider-sense tingled and he jumped away to avoid a restrained punch from Peter on the back of the head.

Looking at them all, he said. "Last chance! Who are you people?!"

"That was not cool", the one in the red and black suit said.

Peter started. "Chill out-"

The one in the red and black suit then said. "If you are Peter Parker then I just want to-"

"Stop!" Parker cut him off.

"No, you stop!" Spider-Man said to him.

"I just want to talk to you", the one in the red and black suit said. "You don't have to freak out-"

Parker fired webbing at him which he flipped to avoid as he asked. "Are those real web shooters? Are they mechanical or organic?"

"Web shooters?" Spider-Man wondered aloud.

"You don't know web shooters?" Peter asked him in shock.

"I don't use 'em either", the one with the gauntlets said.

"I fire webs naturally from my wrist", Spider-Man said as he held up his wrist.

"That is so gross!" Peter said.

"That is so cool!" Parker said at the same time.

"Hey! I thought we had something going on here!" Spider-Man said to Peter.

"We do", Peter said. "But natural webs?"

"Okay, who are you people really?" The one with the gauntlets asked as he looked around.

"I'm a Spider-Man too!" The one with the red and black suit said as he flipped to avoid another web from Parker.

He then tried to flip kick Parker but he leaned back to avoid.

"I wish I had my ruby slippers so I could click them and get the hell out of here", Peter said.

Parker tried to hit but the Spider-Man with the red and black suit flipped over him.

"What's with your costume color being cooler than mine?" Parker asked. "That I can't even- Agh!"

He suddenly felt shocked with electricity and fell down, making weird whimpering sounds.

"Looks like I'm the only Spider-Man with a venom sting", the one in the red and black suit said.

"Venom sting?" Spider-Man wondered. "I never had that."

"But you have natural webs?" Peter asked.

"Hey! It is not gross!" Spider-Man told him.

"Do you have talons?"

The one in the red and black suit turned around and then gasped on seeing the one with the gauntlets also had talons on him.

"Okay, that is worse", Peter said.

"That is even cooler than natural webs", Spider-Man said.

"What is wrong with you people?" Peter asked as he looked around at them weirdly.

Spider-Man and Peter then kneeled near the knocked down Parker as the former tried to shake him. "Hello? You there?"

"Did he kill you?" Peter asked.

"Man!" The one in the red and black suit said as he kneeled with them. "This is nuts! I was on my way home from school-"

"Shut up kid, this is getting out of hand", Spider-Man said to him when suddenly their Spider-senses tingled but they realized the danger half a second too late as Parker grabbed both Spider-Man and Peter and threw them off while kicking the one in the red and black suit away.

"Oh boy! A venom sting on another Spider-Man who is probably my age?" Parker wondered as he got up and walked towards the roof when the other Spider-Man and Peter flipped and landed back on the roof, glaring at him and making him pale. "Okay, this is getting out of hand."

Peter started. "Kid, you need to-"

Suddenly, the Spider-Man in the red and black suit appeared out of nowhere and kicked Parker on the chin, making him fall down.

Then his mask was hit by webbing and pulled off, revealing a young dark-skinned teenage boy, about 15 or 16, who now gasped in horror.

He turned around as Spider-Man lifted his mask in his hand. "So kid, clearly, you're not Peter Parker, but some other guy with more awesome powers who is also Spider-Man, now I think we should-"

"Give back my mask", the kid said.

Peter said. "Just wait-"

"Give it back!" The kid said as he hit the rooftop with his hand and suddenly an electric shock hit the entire rooftop, catching the other 4 Spider-Men off-guard and shocking them hard, knocking them out.

"Okay", he muttered as he walked to Spider-Man and took his mask back. "Sorry I shocked you lot. It wasn't my intention but-"

He then took off Spider-Man's mask and gasped in shock. "Whoa! It is you, Peter Parker! But then who are the others?"

Then his Spider-sense tingled and he ducked to avoid a Billy club before straightening up as he turned to see the Billy club return to the hand of Daredevil.

"Okay, now who are you?" The kid asked him.

"I could ask you the same thing", Daredevil said when the kid flipped away to avoid a strike of Elektra from behind him and straightened himself again before Jessica, Luke and Trish leapt on either side of him, ready to pounce before Frank Castle arrived on the roof, pointing a gun at him.

"I'm not gonna shoot, just calm down kid", Frank said.

"No!" The kid said as he looked at them all. "This is all freaky stuff, you are all freaky guys-"

Then Danny leapt on the rooftop and hit the ground with his Iron Fist, and the shockwave sent the kid flying up and back to the ground, finally knocking him out.

"Okay, how did we get so many Spider-Men around here?" Colleen asked as she walked up to them.

"Must be other Earths", Daredevil said as the others looked at him. "We need to get them all to the Avengers Tower."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done at last. Hope all enjoyed.
> 
> So obviously, this chapter had the 3 live-action Spider-Men meeting each other, and I also had two other Spider-Men here.
> 
> The one in the red and black suit with the Venom Sting was of course Miles Morales. However, right now I'm on the fence about including animated verses, so this version of Miles is a live-action based on the comic book version, and he is gonna be played by Caleb McLaughlin from Stranger Things. Now I know Shameik Moore voiced him in the Spider-Verse film, and he was perfect as Miles in that film, but, I may be wrong, I don't think he is suited to be a live-action Miles, at least not alongside Holland's Peter, as he is taller than him. Again, I may be wrong, but I do think he was perfect as the voice of Miles. Hope people do like the idea of Caleb as Miles though.
> 
> The other one with the gauntlets was Miguel O' Hara, who in the comics is Spider-Man in the year 2099, and he too has his own interesting backstory, villains and powers. A very good friend of mine suggested that I have Matthew Lillard play him, and I don't see any problem, but still, for Miguel I want some more suggestions for who can play him.
> 
> So anyone who wants to give any suggestions on who can play Miguel, feel free to share in the reviews.
> 
> And he didn't fight much because he was still trying to assess the situation. Even Spider-Man and Peter didn't actually fight, they were mainly trying to pull apart Parker and Miles, who are really young so they freaked out on seeing other Spider-Men.
> 
> If Spider-Man did go all out, he could be a huge problem because while Parker is proven to be stronger than him and while Miles has more powers, we all know how dangerous Spider-Man could get when he didn't hold back, and these two don't have his experience.
> 
> And now the Defenders make their return. Been a while since they made an appearance in this series so decided to show more of them.
> 
> Also, as this chapter confirms, this Mysterio is from MCU Earth, and his backstory will be explained later. It will be a bit similar to his actual one from MCU, but different too, as Tony somehow being responsible for the villain has gotten beyond old at this point and Far From Home was just a disrespect to his character after his selfless sacrifice in Endgame.
> 
> Also, in India now, lockdown violators are being made to do sit-ups publicly while wearing a sign that says- "We are enemies of nature and humanity and we won't mend our ways."
> 
> Pretty fitting if you think about it.
> 
> Also, I found people joking under a YouTube video that Diggle didn't find a Green Lantern Ring but a lump of Kryptonite. Honestly, that would make more sense than what we got.
> 
> Or plot twist! It was neither a Lantern Ring nor Kryptonite! It was *drum rolls* *drum roll intensifies* The Omnitrix!
> 
> Of course Dig is even less deserving of that than he is of a Lantern Ring, so I'm imagining Dig looks at it and then Lyla comes behind him and it latches onto her. Now that would be nice.
> 
> But still, while Dig is unworthy of it, it would be hilarious, because to quote my good friend Bl4ckHunter- "Diggle would feel really freaked out by being able to turn into any alien, due to his attitude to abnormal."
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


	3. Backstories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Spider-Men all share their backstories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-Man, Avengers or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos and hits.
> 
> Also, I have decided that Oscar Isaac will play Miguel O' Hara in this, after 9024multiverse's and Chaos Sorcerer's suggestions, so thank you to you both.

Spider-Man groaned as he woke up, and felt others groaning next to him. He and Peter then came to simultaneously and realized the kid with the black and red suit as well as the guy with the gauntlets whose spider symbol was shaped like a skull were with them.

They were within some kind of glass prison, which looked like it was for temporary detainment.

Then a man in his early 50s with a beard who wore a Black Sabbath T-shirt arrived and looked at them all interestingly.

"So, itsy bitsy spiders all had a bout, down came the fist, and knocked the spiders out", he quipped, making the four Spider-Men look at him weirdly.

"Hey man, I knocked the other 4 out with my electric shock, and only I was knocked out by that fist", the kid said.

"Tony, just stop, you can't match Etrigan", a beautiful red-haired woman said as she walked up next to him, wearing casuals right now.

"Tony?" The one with the skull spider symbol asked as Tony looked at him.

"Yeah, that's me", he said.

The man then looked down deep in thought and looking up asked. "Are you Tony Stark? The Iron Man?"

"The one and only", Tony said as he raised his hands to either side of him in an overdramatic fashion, making the woman roll her eyes.

"Lyla, what do you think?" He suddenly asked as he neared his hand to his mouth.

"I believe we are on another Earth in another time period", a female voice suddenly spoke up.

"You have an AI too?" Tony asked in shock.

"Yes, LYrate Lifeform Approximation, or L.Y.L.A. for short", the man told him. "I was inspired by J.A.R.V.I.S. And I think we can talk more once I'm out of this cell."

"Yeah, about that", the red-haired woman said. "You still haven't answered our questions."

"You haven't asked them yet", the man said as the cell suddenly opened, making Tony's jaw drop to a cartoonish level as the man walked out.

The red-haired woman actually chuckled.

' _Looks like you being made speechless is a source of amusement for everyone._ '

"Did you just speak to me telepathically?" Tony asked and the man nodded.

"I knew it!" Peter said as he got up. "This guy has telepathy?"

"So you have talons, telepathy, a skull like Spider-Man symbol, and an AI?" Spider-Man asked.

"That is very cool", the kid in the red and black suit said.

With that, all three of them walked out of the now open cell too.

"You don't need to ask us anything, we will tell you everything", Spider-Man said. "Just give back my mask."

"All right", Natasha said as she held it out and he took it back.

"Thanks", he said as he held it before looking at them all. "So I have it figured out. I am clearly not from this world. See? In my world, I'm Peter Parker-"

"You're Peter Parker?" Tony asked in shock as Natasha also shot him a look.

"Yeah, why?" Spider-Man asked.

"You just look really…old and experienced", Tony said as he looked Spider-Man up and down.

"That's because I am. I became Spider-Man in 2002", Spider-Man said and the two were shocked even more.

"Our Peter is only 17, and he became Spider-Man when he was 14, which would be sometime in 2015", Natasha told him.

"Well, I was 17 when I was bitten by a spider during a school trip", Spider-Man said. "After a tragedy, I decided to use my powers to help people, because with great power comes great responsibility."

"Your dad told you that?" Peter asked him as Spider-Man turned to him.

"No, Uncle Ben told me that", Spider-Man said and sounded pained.

"He told me great things are gonna happen in my life and with those great things came great responsibility", Peter explained, sounding pained himself. "And when my dad revealed himself to me, he said that with great power comes great responsibility."

"Well, there are differences between how our lives played out clearly", Spider-Man said before turning to Tony and Natasha. "Anyway, I have been Spider-Man for a long time. Just a while ago, I was fighting this enemy of mine called Lizard, and then we suddenly ended up on his world."

He pointed to Peter as he said that.

"Weakening dimensional barriers", Tony told him. "Been happening a lot recently."

"Okay, thanks for explaining", Spider-Man said before continuing. "So we were swinging together, until we met a guy called Mysterio."

Tony's eyes lit up on hearing that name, which everyone noted, but then he was back to normal.

"On my Earth, Mysterio is a failed actor who has now become a supervillain", Spider-Man said. "And I guessed he existed on that Earth too. Then Mysterio attacked us, but he ended up hitting one of his devices instead, and that sent us both here, where we met the other Spider-Men, tried to break up the fighting kids, and were knocked out by that electric shock."

"Sorry buddy", the kid said.

"If I wasn't holding back, you'd have been", Spider-Man said and the kid gulped, not doubting.

"You made this yourself?" Tony asked as he looked the suit up and down.

"Yes, I did", Spider-Man said.

"I can make you a better one", Tony offered. "You can do with it a lot of st-"

"Sorry, not interested", Spider-Man waved him off. "What I have works perfectly for me."

"Well, he is done, now it's your turn", Natasha said as she turned to Peter.

Peter took off his mask, revealing his face.

"You look much more handsome", Tony commented, causing all to shake their heads.

"Go kiss him then", Natasha said, causing him to sputter.

"Okay, I was bitten by a spider when I snuck into Oscorp to find out some stuff", Peter started. "That was in 2012."

"Just 10 years after me", Spider-Man commented. "Random interesting fact."

"Anyway, after a tragedy in my life, I first tried to use my powers to find out the source of the tragedy", Peter said.

Spider-Man shot him a look, reading between the lines and realizing what he meant, and Tony and Natasha figured it out too.

Spider-Man realized that Peter had been trying to look for who had killed Uncle Ben for revenge, and hadn't succeeded, unlike him.

"But then, after I accidentally created my own enemy", Peter said. "I decided to use my powers to stop him and help out people, and that's what I have been doing since. And well", Peter pointed to Spider-Man. "He has already explained what happened to how we got here."

Tony offered. "You want any upgrades with that-"

"Nah man, I'm good", Peter said.

"Damn! Didn't expect all of them to be so self-sufficient", Tony grumbled as Natasha snickered again.

For half a minute, it was silent, and then Natasha turned to look at the kid.

"Oh, is it my turn? Looks like it is", he said as he took off his mask, revealing his face.

"You're not much older than our Peter", Tony said as he looked at him.

"So I guessed", the kid said before starting. "Anyway, my name is Miles Morales. I was just a regular, and popular kid, until winning a contest got me enrolled into Brooklyn Visions Academy. I didn't like it much there and got stressed out, so I used to escape and visit my uncle Aaron, and we together sprayed graffiti in subway. However, he was secretly a supervillain called Prowler."

His expression turned sad as he said that, and everyone felt their sympathies go out to him, especially Spider-Man and Peter, as people close to them had secretly been supervillains too at times, and same for Tony and Natasha, who remembered the betrayal of Stane and the revelation of Hydra within SHIELD respectively.

"Sorry kid", Spider-Man said.

"Me too", Peter added.

Tony and Natasha simply gave him sympathetic looks so he continued. "So on my….Earth, I guess, Oscorp had got a vial of Peter Parker's blood, but my uncle stole it. During that time, one of the spiders Oscorp had created crawled into my uncle's bag, and when we were together, it bit me, and then I got powers."

All listened as he continued. "At first, I hated it a lot. But then, on my Earth, Peter Parker's villains teamed up and killed him."

Spider-Man and Peter looked horrified on hearing that a version of them had been murdered, and even Tony looked saddened.

While he hadn't treated Parker the best in the beginning, he did care for the kid and hearing a version of him was dead pained him.

"So when news broke out of that, I felt guilty that I didn't help, because maybe I could have made a difference", Miles told them. "So after that, I made my own suit and became Spider-Man. And today, I was on my way home from school when my Spider-sense tingled and I ended up here, and met more Spider-Men."

"Pans out totally", Natasha told Tony.

"Okay kid", Tony said to Miles. "You want a-"

"No, I don't", Miles immediately said and Tony sighed while Natasha chuckled.

"Well, that leaves me then", the last one said as he walked to them and took off his mask, revealing himself to be a young man himself, but with the look of someone who had been doing the hero gig for a long time.

"My name is Miguel O' Hara", the man introduced himself. "On my Earth, the year currently is 2099."

Every single person in the room gapped on hearing that.

"2099?" Tony started rambling. "What are the streets and buildings like? And what about the tech?"

"Stop, let me finish", Miguel said.

"Now I know how you took down my cell", Tony said.

"So during my time, the Golden Age of Heroes is over", Miguel told them. "I have heard of a lot of superheroes, including Spider-Man himself, Captain America, Thor, you too Iron Man, and I am guessing you are Black Widow."

"Yup", Natasha nodded.

"So anyway, I lived in Nueva York-"

"Nueva York?" Peter asked a second before the others could. "Like, that's what they call New York in your time?"

"Yeah", Miguel shrugged.

"What is wrong with people?" Peter muttered.

"Hey! It is very schway!" Miguel said.

"Now what the hell is schway?" Tony asked.

"Guess the word hasn't been invented yet", Miguel said before telling them. "Anyway, I was head of genetics program in Alchemax, and I wanted to make a powered person similar to Spider-Man. But when a human test subject died in an early experiment, I told Vice-President Tyler Stone I wanted to resign, but he instead tricked me into taking Rapture, which is an addictive drug that genetically bonds to the user. Now, only Alchemax is allowed to distribute it, so if I had it in me without being part of them, then that would mean I got it from the black market, and I would be arrested."

"So he was one of the rich scumbags then", Natasha said. "Not surprised."

"But I had entered my own genetic code in the machine's databanks during early experiments", Miguel then explained further. "So I tried to use my older genetic code to rewrite my biology and erase Rapture from my body, but a jealous subordinate sabotaged the machine and my DNA became 50% spider-like, which gave me spider powers. Tyler sent agents to take me down, but I donned a bodysuit to fight them and protect myself. I escaped into a Church of Thorites-"

"Wait, wait, wait, Thorites?" Tony asked.

"A cult that worships Thor in the future and is waiting for his return", Miguel explained and both Tony and Natasha looked shocked at that.

"Wait, Thor? The God of Thunder?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, he's real, or was", Miguel said and the other Spider-Men were even more shocked.

"He is part of our team", Natasha said and Miguel nodded.

"Anyway, the Thorites thought I was a reincarnation of Spider-Man and took it as a sign that Thor will return, so they helped me out", Miguel said. "At first, I wanted to get rid of my powers, but after seeing Nueva York's suffering, which even I was partly responsible for due to being part of Alchemax, I decided to help out instead. So now I'm Spider-Man, and like Miles there, my Spider sense suddenly went off and I was here, and meeting these other ones."

Tony and Natasha listened and nodded, deciding they were telling the truth. Tony also felt a kinship with Miguel as both had started their heroics to clean up their messes.

"I heard all of it", Daredevil said as he walked in. "They're all telling the truth."

"Yeah, I agree with you", Natasha told him.

"All right guys", Tony said to them all. "Our friends who are more experienced with dimension hopping are busy at the moment trying to catch a serial killer, but I am a genius, so I can find out all your homes. It will take some time, but I will do it."

"I have no doubt", Miguel said.

"And what is that suit made of?" Tony asked the very opposite question of what he had offered the others.

"Unstable Molecules, created by Reed Richards on my Earth", Miguel told him and he looked like a child getting the gift he had wanted on his birthday, to everyone else's amusement. "They are a configuration of unknown atomic nuclei and electrons. It is responsive to certain energized matter around it. They exist on the Angstrom edge between matter and energy and can interchange between either. These can be bonded to "Anchor" molecules and transfer any change in environment they experience to these anchor molecules. They will revert to normal when the environment does so."

Tony's jaw was agape as he absorbed the explanation before saying. "Well, these might just be the successor of nanoparticles."

"And now you've given him his next idea for research", Natasha commented.

Daredevil walked out and then half a minute later entered with Steve, Elektra, Logan, Rhodes and Parker, who had been outside the entire time, listening in.

Parker's jaw dropped completely when he looked at the faces of Spider-Man and Peter, looking between both of them in shock as his lip quivered.

"Uncle Ben?" He said out loud in a shaky voice as he looked at Spider-Man, whose eyes widened, before he turned to Peter. "Dad?"

Now Peter's eyes widened too, as did everyone else's.

"What do you mean?" Rhodes asked.

"Doppelgangers", Steve realized. "Barry said Jay Garrick of Earth-3 looks exactly like his dad."

"Well, this is gonna be interesting", Logan muttered.

"I look like your Uncle Ben?" Spider-Man asked and Parker nodded.

"Exactly the same", he said, trying to keep his emotions in check.

"And I look exactly like your dad?" Peter asked and he nodded again.

"Yes", he said.

All three of them looked a bit uncomfortable as Spider-Man looked at Logan. "You look like you could easily fit in my world."

"Good to know, bub", Logan simply said.

"Well", Steve said as all looked at him. "Tony and Bruce are gonna work on finding your Earths, it will take time, but they will do it. In the meantime, all of you Spider-Men can go with our Peter, and Daredevil and Black Sky there. Our Peter is obviously the Spider-Man expert on this Earth, and he and the other two can tell you lot of this world's history."

"Sounds good to me", Miguel said. "Though I can help here."

"Eh! It's not that big of a deal", Tony said. "I can do it myself."

Miguel shrugged as Spider-Man asked Parker. "So, you comfortable?"

"Yeah", Parker nodded, getting a check of his emotions.

"Good to know", Peter said.

"This is so cool!" Miles said. "I think we all should, like, come up with a battle cry or something."

"Oh yes, that would be awesome!" Parker said, making the older heroes roll their eyes.

"We can do that later, right now, let's go", Daredevil said. "It's almost night time already, which is what suits me most."

"All right", Peter said as all walked out.

* * *

Later

The five Spider-Men were all swinging together using their webs over New York City, which was illuminated by the moonlight at night. They swung over cars and small houses, while people looked up and murmured amongst themselves, shocked that there were five of them now.

Daredevil and Black Sky were also using Billy Club and a grapple hook to swing respectively, though they were slower than the Spider-Men obviously.

Jumping onto a rooftop, Spider-Man asked Parker. "So Tony is the one who made you this suit?"

"Yeah", Parker said. "I mean, I did make my first one, but it wasn't this good."

"Still, with your brains, I think you could have come up with a better one yourself", Peter said as he stopped near them. "I mean, we didn't have the resources, yet we got these."

"Well….." Parker trailed off.

"One thing I've noticed, kid, is that you have gotten a bit over-dependent of tech", Matt said as he stopped near them with Elektra. "And it is not a good thing."

"You need hand to hand skills to help yourself out", Elektra said in agreement with her husband.

"I don't have formal training but I did use my powers to kind of develop my own fighting style, which combines my strength and agility", Spider-Man said.

"Whoa! I did exactly that, though my other powers are combined too", Miles said excitedly.

"I only use my agility for my unique fighting style", Peter said.

"I did learn some martial arts which I incorporate into my fighting style", Miguel informed.

"So, I am the only one without one!" Parker said as his eyes widened.

"It's not the end of the world, mini-me", Spider-Man told him. "You are still very young. You can learn."

"Considering they are not going to be here all the time, I, Black Sky and Iron Fist can teach you", Matt said as he gestured to himself and Elektra and she nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, no harm done", Elektra agreed.

"I think that would be awesome!" Parker said. "Thanks a lot!"

"No problem, kid", Matt assured.

Parker then sat on the rooftop. "I like to sit here for some time, want to sit?"

"No harm done", Spider-Man shrugged as he nodded to the others, and they decided to sit with him too.

"No offense, but we still have work to do", Matt said.

"Can you take it all from here?" Elektra asked him.

"Yeah, sure", Parker said as the two nodded and then went off.

"So, you got the spider on a school trip then, like him?" Peter asked Parker while gesturing to Spider-Man.

"Yeah", Parker said. "And then with what I could do, I first thought of using it to play football, but if I could suddenly do things I couldn't, it would look suspicious."

"I still can't believe people didn't look more into how I had beaten Flash Thompson in a fight", Spider-Man said.

"Wait, you beat him in a fight?" Parker asked shocked. "He can fight?"

"Yes, he is a stereotypical jock bully on my Earth", Peter said as they looked at him and he gestured to Spider-Man. "And on yours too I guess."

"That is hard to imagine", Parker said. "On my Earth, he is a jerk but a nerdy one at that."

All except Miguel exchanged shocked looks at that.

"Since when did nerds become jerks?" Miles wondered.

"This Universe's balance is out of whack", Peter said.

"Anyway, after a tragedy, which you two would know", Parker looked at Spider-Man and Peter as he said that, especially Spider-Man. "I decided to use my powers to help people, though I think I lost track of that after meeting Mr. Stark."

"Lost track, like how?" Miguel asked.

"Well, I let being an Avenger eventually get to my head", Parker said. "So while I still looked out for the little guy, I started treating it as a chore, when I liked it before, and that lead me to make many mistakes. Which is why after the Battle of Earth-"

"Battle of Earth?" Miles interrupted. "What was that about?"

"Well, you may have experienced a little of it", Parker said. "See, I don't know much, but there was this alien warlord-"

"Alien warlord?" Peter asked in shock. "So this Earth has aliens too?"

"Man, this Earth keeps getting cooler and cooler", Miles commented.

"Well, they did say they had Gods earlier", Spider-Man told them. "And well, there was this symbiote on my Earth that came from outer Space, so I think aliens do exist in my Universe."

"Okay, back to my story", Parker said as they gave him their undivided attention. "There was this alien warlord called Thanos who wanted to kill half of all life."

"To woo Death in all her glory?" Miles asked jokingly but was shot annoyed looks so he did the zipper motion.

"So there are these six Stones that could grant you control on everything, all aspects of reality", Parker said. "When Thanos got them, he snapped his fingers and half of all life turned to dust, except, it happened in the entire Multiverse."

The eyes of the four widened on hearing that as Parker realized they had experienced it too.

"So that's what happened", Spider-Man muttered, pained memories filling him. "I remember- MJ and Aunt May both got dusted, though I had to help people for few days, and didn't get much time to mourn, then everyone was back and I didn't have to."

"My Aunt May got dusted too, and a friend I made called Felicia Hardy", Parker said with pain in his voice. "Final outcome was the same."

"My mom and roommate were dusted too", Miles said. "Though at least they came back."

"I don't have many people in my life, but I did see people get dusted and I was like 'What the shock?'" Miguel said.

The other four exchanged strange looks at the slang Miguel had used.

"My Aunt May was dusted too, but so was I", Parker revealed and the other four's eyes widened as they looked at him in sympathy, realizing how traumatizing it would have been for someone his age, especially Miles as he was the same age and even shook a little, imagining himself in his place.

"I am sorry", all four of them ended up saying simultaneously.

"Yeah, I'm having a hard time coming to terms with that", Parker said as he remembered how frightened he had been, begging Tony for forgiveness for something that wasn't even his fault. "And then during the fight after I returned, I ended up killing."

He sounded even more pained as he said that as the other four gave him sympathetic looks.

"Sure, they were mindless aliens, but I still killed", Parker said. "And I'm trying to move on, and now I'm trying to get back to my roots, helping out the little guy."

"Yes, stuff like that is hard to move on from, though at least you only killed because it was a war and the fate of the Multiverse was at stake", Peter said as he recounted some events shamefully. "When my Uncle Ben died, I spent days looking for the killer, and the killer had a tattoo on his arm, and I looked for it on many criminals for days, fighting them. And I wanted to commit cold-blooded murder, unlike you, so hard to move on from."

"I tried to do that too, though the guy died accidentally when I encountered him", Spider-Man said.

"I never found who did it", Peter said.

"The fact that it is still gnawing at you proves you are a good man, Parker", Miguel assured him and he nodded gratefully.

"So, what's this Earth like?" Miles asked Parker.

"Well, you have seen the Avengers, we have a literal God, and one of the Avengers can transform into a giant powerful beast called Hulk when he gets angry", Parker said.

"The records do mention him on my Earth", Miguel said.

"And we have a Sorcerer, and a living breathing dinosaur, which is on our side", Parker revealed as the others gapped.

"No record of that", Miguel said.

"This is so awesome!" Miles said.

"Okay, now I'm beginning to love this Earth!" Peter said.

"So you like a living dinosaur but not natural webs?" Spider-Man asked, exasperated, as the others chuckled.

"Oh! And Camelot existed for real on this Earth! And Merlin and Arthur are still here, based on what I've been told!" Parker said.

"No you're just showing off, buddy", Miles said to him.

"Of course, don't believe me", Parker said. "And in this Universe also exists a fantasy world where Wizards, Elves, Dwarves, Orcs, Goblins. Trolls and even Dragons are all real, and the Avengers are in contact with them."

"Okay, now you can stop coming up with stuff", Miles said.

"I'm not coming up with stuff! You're just jealous your world doesn't have this!" Parker said.

"Jealous? I'm the most popular hero on my Earth!" Miles said. "You're not!"

"But I can be!" Parker said, exasperated.

"The records said Spider-Man was cool", Miguel said as he looked at the two arguing teenage Spider-Men. "Guess they were wrong."

"Children these days", Spider-Man muttered.

"I know right?" Peter said.

Then the public TV came on, and on it appeared an old man with a moustache on him, though he had no hair.

"OH NO! THIS GUY!" All Spider-Men except Miguel went.

"What's wrong?" Miguel asked.

"Never thought I'd see him bald", Spider-Man said.

"Yeah, he looks better that way", Peter said.

"I hate this guy", Miles muttered.

"Welcome to the club", Parker said dryly.

"Welcome to the Daily Bugle news", J. Jonah Jameson said as he looked at some papers in his hands. "So, we just got news that Spider-Man, broke into a young woman's home when she came out after a shower."

"Okay, now he is just making stuff up!" Parker said angrily.

"Yeah, about that…" Spider-Man trailed off as he exchanged a look with Peter, making Parker glare at them both.

"First he was a masked menace, NOW HE'S A PERVERTED MASKED MENACE! Lock your windows and close your curtains, while this criminal is still swinging like the costumed monkey he is, no one's privacy is safe! Who knows what's going on under that mask!"

"I hate you two!" Parker said to Spider-Man and Peter, who looked sheepish.

"Sorry, kid", Spider-Man said.

"We thought it was a warehouse", Peter told him.

"Now my reputation is ruined because of you two!" Parker said.

"At least I'm not a pervert on my Earth", Miles quipped, causing Parker to glare at him.

"Let's get out of here, after that, none of us should be seen", Miguel said.

"You can come to my apartment, my Aunt May would love to meet you all", Parker said before turning to the two. "But I hate you two!"

They sighed before Parker swung away and they swung after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you go, the backstories of all the Spider-Men.
> 
> And yes, MCU Peter's Uncle Ben looked like Tobey Maguire, while his parents looked like Andrew Garfield and Emma Stone. I have seen this idea passing around a lot, and I love it, and considering Jay Garrick of Earth-3 as well as Earth-90 Barry look like Earth-1 Barry's dad, not too far-fetched.
> 
> We will move the plot more next chapter.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


	4. Sinister Six and Mayhem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Spider-Men are attacked by enemies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-Man, Avengers or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos, hits and bookmarks.

The five Spider-Men swung to the window of Parker's room and entered through there.

"Not bad", Spider-Man said as he looked around. "Though mine was a bit better than this."

"Mine too", Peter said. "Though I spent most of my time messing around with things in the garage."

"Well, thank you for the compliments", Parker said as he looked around. "Let's just hope Aunt May doesn't freak out."

"Why would she freak out? What the shock is going on?" Miguel asked.

"She would freak out on seeing so many Spider-Men!" Miles pointed out.

"Looks like they don't have much common sense in 2099", Peter muttered as Miguel glared at him but he wasn't bothered.

That was when Aunt May opened the room and her eyes widened on seeing so many Spider-Men, and her hand went to her mouth.

Spider-Man's and Peter's eyes widened as well on seeing such a young and…still beautiful Aunt May, and they gasped.

"Aunt May…" Parker said gently as held his hands. "Let me explain."

But then she fainted right there, dropping her basket of clothes, to the shock of all five of them.

"She looks pretty", Miles muttered, only for 3 pairs of eyes to glare at him.

"That's my aunt!"

"That's my alternate wife!"

"That's my alternate sister-in-law!"

"OFF LIMITS!" All three Peters said in unison.

All a scared Miles could do was nod with a whimper.

* * *

Later

May groaned as she came to, rubbing her head. Then she noticed Parker in front of her.

"Hey, Peter", she said with a smile.

"Aunt May", Parker said gently as he grasped her shoulder.

"I had a strange dream", she said. "There were four other Spider-Men in your room-"

"Yeah, about that-", Parker trailed off as he looked over his shoulder.

May followed his gaze and her eyes widened on seeing 4 other Spider-Man.

"WHAT? It wasn't a dream?!" May said in shock. "Where did 4 more come from-"

"Calm down, Aunt May", Parker said gently as he held her shoulders. "Remember I told you about the Multiverse and all that?"

"All I remember was something about other Earths and doppelgangers", May said.

"Well, these are Spider-Men from other Universes", Parker told her. "And two of them are Peter Parkers, just different ones."

"Really?" May asked in disbelief as she looked at the other four.

"Yeah", Miguel told her in a gentle tone.

"Now this is gonna be a bit of a shock", Parker said as he looked to Spider-Man and Peter. "So please just, be calm."

Spider-Man and Peter slowly took off their masks, and May's eyes went wide on seeing their faces.

And then she fainted again, falling on the bed.

"Okay, that wasn't my intention", Spider-Man said apologetically.

"Not mine either", Peter said.

"I'm dreading when she wakes up again", Parker said.

* * *

Later

May groaned as she came to again and saw Parker in front of her.

"Hey Peter", she said with a smile.

"Aunt May", Parker said gently as he grasped her arm.

"I had a strange dream", she said. "There were four other Spider-Men from different Universes, and one of them looked like Ben, while another looked like your dad."

"Yeah, about that-", Parker trailed off as he looked over his shoulder.

May followed his gaze and her eyes widened on seeing 4 other Spider-Men, one of them looking like Ben and another like Richard.

"Okay, please don't faint again, please, please, please", Parker begged her as she held her shoulders before she could say something and faint for a third time.

"Look, I know it's shocking", Miguel said to her so as to not shock her anymore. "But it is true, Mrs. Parker."

"Oh God! What kind of world are we living in?" May groaned as she held her head.

"Well, it's more like Multiverse, but yeah", Parker said with a sigh.

Looking at Spider-Man, she asked. "So you're Peter Parker?"

"Yeah", he nodded.

Looking at Peter, she then asked. "And you're Peter Parker too?"

"Yeah", he nodded.

"And who are you?" She asked Miles.

"Name is Miles Morales, I am the second Spider-Man of my world", Miles said, deciding not to mention Peter Parker was dead on his Earth, considering she had fainted twice already.

"And you are?" She then asked Miguel.

"I am Miguel O' Hara, on my Earth, the year is actually 2099, and Spider-Man was a legend, until I took up the mantle once more", Miguel explained to her as she first absorbed everything, and then nodded.

"Wait, you're from another Earth and the future?" She asked Miguel who nodded.

"Yeah", he said.

"Wow!" Was all she could say after hearing that.

"I know this is hard, and a lot to take in", Spider-Man said as gently as he could so as to not startle her anymore (he wasn't sure if he was succeeding or not). "But you might have to bear with us for some time."

"We'll be gone once our way back home is found", Peter said.

"Oh, okay", May said, still looking between Spider-Man and Peter, especially at Spider-Man, and they couldn't blame her really.

She got up and wiped her face before stroking her hair, and then asked finally. "Would any of you like something to eat?"

"Sure!" Parker, Miles and Miguel said simultaneously, while Spider-Man and Peter exchanged a look and then shrugged.

"Good", May smiled.

* * *

Later

Now all of the Spider-Men were in regular clothes. May had given both Spider-Man and Peter some of Ben's old clothes that she still had, while Parker had given some spare clothes of his to Miles.

" _These look like they'd fit a nerd, but I'll take 'em_ ", Miles had said jokingly as he had worn them, mostly to rile up Parker, and he had succeeded.

Miguel simply transformed his suit into regular clothes using Unstable Molecules, to the awe of the other Spider-Men as well as May. Sure she wasn't a rocket scientist but futuristic technology could awe her too.

They had eaten too, and while May's meat loafs weren't the best (something Peter noted especially), the rest of it was pretty good.

"This reminds me of old times", May said as all looked at her while she looked at Spider-Man, Peter and Parker. "I mean, I know you're not them, but you look like them, and we used to have family dinners a lot, all four of us together."

"Yeah, I can understand that", Spider-Man said as he got up and looked at a photo of this May with her Ben, who looked exactly like him.

"You must miss him a lot", he said to her with sympathy and sadness in his voice.

"Yes", May nodded, equally sad and Parker looked down, feeling guilty. May noticed and held his hand, giving him an assuring smile, letting him know she didn't blame him one bit. That made Parker sigh with a tearful smile.

"I still can't believe you are younger on this Earth", Spider-Man said to her.

"How old am I on your Earth?" May asked Spider-Man.

"You are almost 90 on my Earth", Spider-Man said and May's eyes widened, as well as everyone else except Peter.

"Really?" She asked.

"Well, considering I look like your Ben, shouldn't be much of a surprise", Spider-Man said and she nodded.

"I have never seen you on my Earth but considering Peter looks like him", Miles said as he pointed at Spider-Man. "You're probably like that there too."

"My Aunt May is over 70 now", Peter said as he got up. "Our Universes all have a lot of similarities, and a lot of differences."

"Well", May said as she got up. "You can stay as long as you like, though you may not get sleeping room."

"No, that's fine", Miles waved her off and the other two Peters nodded.

"Yup, all schway", Miguel shrugged too and May looked confused, never having heard the word before. Then she walked off.

* * *

Later

Parker walked into his room to see Peter staring at a picture of Richard and Mary Parker. Richard looked exactly like him of course, while Mary was a beautiful, blonde woman.

Spider-Man then walked up behind Parker and both noticed Peter's gaze was drawn towards Mary, and they realized her doppelganger clearly meant something to him.

Peter then turned around and noticed them, and they noticed a stray tear flowing down his cheek.

"Oh! Hey guys!" Peter said, immediately having a smile on his face again and quickly wiped his tear, hoping they hadn't noticed. "What's up?"

"Well, we're gonna go out to swing again for a bit", Parker said.

"If that's okay with you", Spider-Man told him.

"Yeah, it's all okay", Peter shrugged as he walked past them. "Let's go."

Spider-Man and Parker exchanged a concerned look. There was something he was clearly not telling them, something that was causing him a lot of pain and hurt.

But they decided to not talk about it for now and went off as well.

* * *

Later

The Spider-Men were all swinging together when they noticed a mugger about to mug a woman.

Parker quickly fired a web, snatching the mugger's knife as he looked up in shock.

"This belong to you, good sir?" Parker asked jokingly as he held up the knife. "Well, now it's gonna be the property of the government after you are arrested."

And with that, he fired a webbing at his foot and lifted him upside down, hanging him on a pole.

"Even if you could break through it, which you can't, I wouldn't recommend it", Parker quipped.

"Thank you, Spider-Man", the woman said with a sweet smile.

"Uhh…..you're welcome…..friendly neighborhood Spider-Man is always on the job…uhh, to protect damsels in distress? NO! No, no, not damsels in distress, sorry….Uhhhh…..I'm gonna go now."

And with that Parker swung away as the other four shook their heads in amusement at him.

"Can't believe you can't talk to girls either", Spider-Man said as they chuckled. "Even I was better than that."

"And I am pretty good", Peter said to him.

"It's just a minor problem with me", Parker said.

"Yeah, I'm better than you now for sure", Miles said, again riling him up. "I am a great flirt, you can't even come close to matching me."

Miguel simply shook his head in amusement as he turned the other way while the two Peters walked to their younger self.

"Look, mini-me", Peter started. "Here's some advise-"

They were interrupted when Parker's phone beeped with a message, and he took it out, replying to the text.

The older Peters and Miles noticed it was clearly a woman's name, to whom he was messaging back.

"Who's she?" Spider-Man asked her.

"Oh! Take a look", Parker said, his smirk not visible behind his mask as he showed the three a picture of himself and said woman eating ice cream together.

Their jaws dropped and if they were cartoon characters, Parker was sure their eyes would be bulging out.

Now Miles got to his knees and begged, not sarcastically but genuinely. "Teach me oh great and powerful one!"

"Nope", Parker shook his head with a smirk as Miles sighed, with Parker enjoying getting back at him.

"How the mother hubber did you do it?" Peter asked as Parker continued texting her. "I know I said it before, but this Universe's balance is out of whack!"

Spider-Man looked at his younger self with a very stoic face.

"He is the Chosen One!" He said.

"Well, thank you", Parker said, flattered, as he finished texting her.

Peter then suddenly rubbed his head again as Miguel walked back to them.

"Kid, tell me", Peter said as Parker turned to look at him. "Does Gwen Stacy exist on this Earth?"

Then their Spider-senses tingled simultaneously and all leapt out of the way as several pumpkin bombs exploded where they had been.

"Those!" Spider-Man, Peter and Miguel went simultaneously.

"What the…..?" Miles trailed off.

"Oh boy!" Parker said.

"What the shock?" Miguel said as he looked in front of them.

And their eyes widened in horror at the sight in front of them.

In front of them was Norman Osborn of Earth-2012, hovering on his glider, his green suit making him look like a demon.

There was also Lizard of Earth-2002, standing tall, towering over them all.

Then there was a blue man in a black suit, hovering in the air, emanating electricity. Peter recognized him as Max Dillon aka Electro, though this one was a doppelganger as the one on his Earth was dead.

"You!" Miles roared at Electro and they realized this one was from his Earth.

With them was also a middle-aged man with 4 artificial, titanium-made tentacle arms.

"So you are here too, Otto", Peter said to him and all realized this Doctor Octopus was from his Earth.

And there was also a man flying in a winged harness suit, which looked exactly like that of Adrian Toomes aka Vulture, Parker noted.

"And to make things worse, you are here as well", Miguel said to him and they realized this Vulture was from his Earth.

Then a woman in a suit wielding Cryonic swords landed, twirling her swords.

"Great, Coldheart, just what we needed to finish the party", Spider-Man said sarcastically.

"This time you won't escape me", she snarled at Spider-Man.

"What is going on?" Miles wondered. "Why are you all teaming up against us?"

"I think we should ask him", Peter said as he pointed at Mysterio hovering above them. "So you followed us from my Earth to here too?"

"No", Mysterio said. "I am from this Earth."

Now Parker's eyes widened in horror as Mysterio said. "And I'm going to kill five Spider-Men for the price of one. Well all right."

"You are from this Earth? What do you want from me?" Parker asked as he clutched his fists.

"He kicked me out, and took you in! Now I will have my revenge!" Mysterio roared.

"And all of us are just gonna make it even better", Norman said as he glared at Peter. "Time for all the Spider-Men to die."

"Yeah, you should rethink that", Miles said as he swung at Electro who fired at him but he flipped away to avoid.

And then the fight began.

Norman flew into Peter who fired a web above and swung up while also avoiding Octopus' arms just as Spider-Man flipped back to avoid Coldheart's sword and then leapt on top of Lizard who charged him.

Miguel fired a web and swung at Vulture who barely avoided by flying a little higher.

Parker leapt at Mysterio. "I got this!"

But then his fist went through Mysterio's face, and, to his horror, Mysterio grabbed his foot and threw him off, making him fall down.

"How?" He groaned as he got up.

"I have been humiliated this evening", Mysterio said. "Now I will watch 5 Spider-Men die as revenge."

And with that, he fired some kind of electric blast at Parker, who managed to swing away to avoid.

"You're no Hawkeye!" He quipped.

"So now your enemy is copying mine", Miles quipped as he grabbed Electro with his webs who tried to fire electric shocks through them but his web shooters were insulated so nothing happened to him while he hurled Electro away.

* * *

Unknown location

Mysterio watched the fight while wearing a suit that allowed him to use his avatar.

"You can't hurt me, but I can hurt you", he snarled.

* * *

Peter landed on one arm of Octopus, and then leapt up to avoid another before he noticed Norman firing a pumpkin bomb at him.

Using some innovative thinking, Peter landed on another arm of Octopus and then flipping up, webbed up the bomb and threw it at Octopus, with the explosion sending him flying off the roof and to the ground.

Spider-Man ducked to avoid Lizard slamming both his hands on either side of his face just as Coldheart fired ice blasts at him from her sword but he flipped to avoid and Lizard was hit instead, roaring in pain.

"Anyone else think we should swap dance partners?" Spider-Man asked.

"That is actually a good idea", Miguel said as he fired a powerful web to block some talons fired by Vulture.

Spider-Man then fired a web at Norman's glider and swung onto it. Norman tried to punch but he blocked and punched him hard in the stomach, making him double over in pain as Norman realized Spider-Man was stronger than Peter, to whom he was used.

Norman quickly took out his sword and tried to strike but Spider-Man managed to lean back to avoid even without much space and then flipped up with his legs backwards to avoid another swing before sweeping Norman's feet from under him swiftly and then with five swift but hard punches to the face, knocked him out.

Peter flipped back to avoid a swipe from Lizard and easily ducked to avoid a swing from Coldheart before pushing his foot backwards, kicking her away, and then fired webbing at the Lizard's feet, wrapping them swiftly.

Not giving Lizard time to react, he fired more and more webs, covering him from head to toe and tying the other ends up at various spots before he flipped up and kicked Lizard on the face, sending him off the roof and leaving him hanging.

His Spider-sense tingled as he side-stepped to avoid a swing from Coldheart as he fired a small strand of webbing at her hand while she swung again but he ducked and side-stepped to avoid, taking the strand with him, before jumping over her and tying up the strand on her other hand as well, making her drop her sword, and then fired at her feet, before twirling himself around, reaching close to her.

"Awww, we are such a good pair, lady!" He quipped as she tried to head-butt him but he wrapped her head in webbing first and pulled her head towards his own. She hit her head on his so hard she was knocked out while he wrapped all of her body in webbing and put her down.

"Best dance partner ever!" He quipped.

Miles fired a web at Vulture from behind, who tried to shake him off but he managed to climb onto his harness and touched it with his hand, sending a venom sting through it which was conducted by the harness, making Vulture scream as he was knocked out while Miles flipped away and webbed him up.

"So I beat a guy from the future! I am a futurist then!" Miles quipped.

Miguel slid away to avoid Electro's blast and flipped closer to him, struck his chest with his talons, making Electro gasp as he held his chest. Not giving him an opening, Miguel continued hitting him with his talons, forming more cuts. And with his martial arts training, he had an advantage.

Finally, his swift and decently brutal attacks weakened Electro. With a flip, Miguel kicked Electro down on the street. As Electro tried to get up, Miguel broke a street water pump, hitting Electro with water, finally knocking him out.

He then swiftly climbed back up to join the other 4. All their Spider-Senses tingled simultaneously but they reacted half a second too late as they were hit by a powerful blast from Mysterio that sent them all flying into the East River, making a 'splash' sound as they fell inside.

All of them climbed outside as Parker asked. "What happened?"

"We were blasted is what happened!" Miles said.

"I am no rocket scientist but I am pretty sure we were blasted into East River", Spider-Man said before saying in his head. " _Which is as disgusting as the one from my Earth._ "

"It is so clean on here", Miguel said about the river, causing the others to snap their heads in his direction.

"Clean?" Peter asked.

"You do realize he is from the future?" Spider-Man reminded and he nodded.

"Right", Peter said.

Spider-Man then looked to the front and said. "I think I know what's going on here, believe it or not, this is Mysterio, he sent me and your dad's doppelganger here in the first place. So I, the older Peter and Miguel will handle this. Parker, Miles, get out of here…."

And then suddenly they were surrounded by an army of foes.

"...Before he does something", Spider-Man finished lamely.

"Whoa!" The other four went simultaneously.

"Exactly", Spider-Man said.

The five all looked around, recognizing their enemies among the army.

"Don't sweat it, kids", Spider-Man said as he fired two webs at trees and pulled back before using them to launch himself at Mysterio. "These are just illusions, little tricks, this is what he does. This is classic Mysterio nonsense that- uh!"

He was grabbed by the arm of his own Doctor Octopus in that moment who then slammed him to the ground.

"Uh, never mind, I was wrong!" Spider-Man said.

"Spider-Man! I am going to take away from you what you took from me!" Octopus roared.

Miles leapt to help but was blasted away by some kind of electricity, making him groan as he fell down.

Spider-Man managed to free himself from Octopus' arm when two of them were swung at him from either side. He managed to hold both of them back and put his feet up to avoid a third one when Venom started covering him.

"AAAAARGGGGH! This is more elaborate and real than usual!" Spider-Man grumbled.

Peter jumped away to avoid a blow from his Lizard when he heard maniacal laughter behind him. He turned around to see Harry Osborn laughing maniacally at him, looking like he used to when the Green Goblin serum affected him too much.

* * *

4 years ago

_Peter fired a web to save Gwen Stacy as she was falling in the clock tower. He managed to catch her just before she hit the ground but the way he did it broke her neck and her head hit the ground at the same time, killing her._

* * *

Rage filled Peter as he latched a web onto Harry's glider and swung at him with a roar, throwing them both to the ground as he pummeled Harry brutally.

"I love that you don't get it", Mysterio said as he raised his hands.

"What if we do start getting it?" Parker asked as he grabbed his Vulture in a web and slammed him to the ground.

Miles blocked an attack from Kingpin of his Earth and punched him in the stomach, making him double down in pain before flip kicking him out.

Miguel grunted as he tried to hold Man-Spider back, grunting as he did so.

Miles turned around to see Prowler standing there, ready to attack.

"Uncle Aaron?" Miles asked in shock. "But you're-"

"Kids, run!" Spider-Man roared as he fired webs at both Parker and Miles and threw them off to a safe distance to protect them before turning around and punching Venom in the abdomen, making him roar.

Parker and Miles groaned as they got up and noticed Rhino charging at Peter, who was still beating up Harry too much to notice and was thrown away.

"I don't get it, is this is a magic trick or not?" Parker muttered.

"If it is, then why does it hurt so much?" Miles muttered in agreement.

They noticed that just as Spider-Man knocked Venom away, he was hit by a pumpkin bomb from his Green Goblin which sent him flying off.

Then he was punched hard by Sandman on the face, dazing him as he tried to get up only for Venom to restrain him from behind with webs, while Hammerhead from Miles' Earth head-butted him.

"I got this fool!" Miles roared as he leapt at Hammerhead and kicked him away.

Parker ran too help but had to duck to avoid a blow from Shocker who he then kicked away, only for Thanos to appear, towering over him.

The sight of him made Parker freeze in fear as he remembered dusting away and begging Stark that he didn't want to go.

"Insect!" Thanos growled as he picked up Parker by the throat and slammed him to the ground, knocking him out.

Miguel asked his AI. "Lyla, what's going on?"

"It's a chemical", Lyla informed him. "This chemical is pulling fears out of all your heads and hitting you with them."

"Ah! So he is a jerk that way", Spider-Man grunted as he struggled against Green Goblin, Octopus, Venom and Sandman simultaneously.

Miles flipped to avoid a swing from Olivia Octavius' arm and leapt at Mysterio. "Shut it off!"

Mysterio managed to blast him back.

Then a crescent dart in the shape of a scarab hit his locket to which was attached some machinery, and it hit the ground.

At that moment, all the enemies disappeared.

"DAMN IT!" Mysterio yelled as all looked up and their eyes widened.

It was a white figure wearing a white suit and a cape, with a utility belt carrying gears and weapons, with a white hood pointed over his eyes, and a white mask completely concealing his face, with glowing white patches over his eyes. There was a silver crescent on his chest.

The figure leapt down and kicked Mysterio on the face, making him fly back. With the machinery on his neck not on him anymore, he could be affected.

As Mysterio got up with a groan, the figure whipped up a bo-staff and in a spin motion, hit him on the face, the chest, the abdomen, and the feet, making him double down in pain as he groaned.

"Give up", the figure said in a deep, masculine voice.

"Well, Spider-Men, this is the end for now!" Mysterio said.

* * *

Unknown location

Mysterio ripped off the wires of his controlling machinery.

* * *

The avatar exploded, knocking out the Spider-Men who were still standing as well as the figure.

* * *

Later

Parker groaned as he came to, and saw the faces of Steve, Tony, Logan, Natasha, Bruce, Matt, Frank and Elektra looking down on him with concern.

"Eh, he'll be okay", Tony said.

"Can you stand up, kid?" Steve asked gently.

"Whoa!" Parker said as his mind caught up with him.

"Come on", Frank said as he helped Parker up.

"You okay?" Matt asked.

"I think I will be", he said.

"Good", Elektra assured with a smile.

Parker then got up and noticed the entire area had been covered by tape and Mack was there with Daisy, Hunter and Bobbi.

"This is Director Mack", he was saying on the phone. "We need a containment detail at my triangulated position."

Parker then noticed Spider-Man, Miles and Miguel were up too.

He started. "Okay, this is gonna sound crazy but-"

"We know what happened, bub", Logan said. "Stark here hacked into some nearby cameras and saw it all."

"So you sent your white-suited friend too?" Spider-Man asked.

"No", Steve shook his head. "But we have heard rumors about him."

"I am more on the ground than you, and he has been around since the Battle of Earth", Matt said. "He is a vigilante who takes on organized crime, just like us."

"But we haven't encountered him yet", Frank said. "Guy is good."

"Did you get the other enemies?" Parker asked.

"Nope, they got away before we arrived", Natasha said regretfully.

"Which means they are all still a huge threat", Miles said.

"This….." Tony trailed off as he looked at the remainder of Mysterio's tech. "Oh boy!"

"What is it, Tony?" Bruce asked.

"This is an advanced version of my BARF technology", Tony said.

"How did this Mysterio guy get it?" Natasha asked.

"Oh no!" He shook his head. "I get it now. Come on, I will tell you all in the Tower."

"Where did Peter go?" Miguel asked as he looked around.

Spider-Man and Parker then exchanged a look and remembered what he had asked just before the sinister enemies had attacked.

"I think I know where he went", Spider-Man said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the end of this chapter at last. Hope all enjoyed.
> 
> So in case there is any confusion, the first wave of enemies were real. Mysterio has recruited Lizard and Coldheart from Earth-2002, Norman Osborn and Doctor Octopus from Earth-2012, Electro from Miles' Earth and Vulture from Miguel's Earth.
> 
> The second wave of enemies were of course illusions conjured by Mysterio.
> 
> Also, I know I named the chapter Sinister Six while 7 villains showed up, but 6 of them are really popular, while Coldheart isn't, and I have a purpose for her which we will get to in next chapter.
> 
> And yes, in this, I know it is very cruel and heartless and horrible of me (trust me, I hate myself more than anyone else could for writing that), but I had Peter accidentally kill Gwen while saving her, which also happened in the comics.
> 
> And that is why he is still suffering from guilt of her death even after all this time.
> 
> Anyone can guess who the new vigilante that showed up was? *Winks*
> 
> Next chapter Tony will tell us about Mysterio.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


	5. Don't mess with New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony tells everyone about Mysterio while the five Spider-Men win hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-Man, Avengers or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos, hits and bookmarks.

Earth-199999, New York, Avengers Tower

"So, what do you have for us, Tony?" Steve asked as he, Natasha, Logan, Bucky, Sam, Rhodes, Bruce, Matt, Elektra, Frank, Mack, Daisy, Bobbi, Hunter and the Spider-Men minus Peter stood at the tower, with Tony at their front.

"Well, the word 'Mysterio' rung a bell for sure", Tony said before gesturing to the remains of the technology used by Mysterio's avatar. "But this is what finally jogged up my memory."

"So you know this guy?" Natasha asked.

"Unfortunately, yes", Tony said as he started pacing around and pressed a button, projecting a holographic illusion of a young, good looking man with a beard. "His name is Quentin Beck. And he used to be an employee in Stark Industries."

"Wait, he used to work for you?" Rhodes asked, shocked, just like everyone else.

"Yup", Tony said. "He was actually head of the V.R. Department on here, and the two of us were actually working together on BARF. I had the idea, and he had the knowledge."

"So what happened then?" Sam asked.

"Well, there were complaints about him from almost everyone who worked in his office", Tony told everyone. "They used to tell me that Quentin used his VR technology to harass them, and make them feel worthless, or more worthless than I already make them feel", all shook their heads at Tony's quip as he continued. "Seriously, some guys even submitted their resignations to me, and told me they wouldn't work here anymore if Quentin stayed."

"So let me guess, you fired him?" Mack asked.

"First, I took a look at his psychiatric reports, which I hadn't when I had hired him, typical me", Tony said, making everyone sigh and roll their eyes, though this would have been before Tony had become responsible about his company. "And well, he was prone to bouts of insanity, and with behavior like that, no one was safe around him, so I fired him, but I also hired a therapist to take care of him, and meet him at least thrice a week."

"And?" Bobbi prompted.

"Yeah, I didn't look into the matter anymore", Tony said lamely with a sheepish look on his face, making everyone groan.

"Yeah, you're right, you're right, I should have kept in contact with his therapist, it was a stupid mistake from me, but you do know what happened during that time, right?" Tony asked and all decided not to say much, as the Avengers Civil War would have started sometime after the firing of Beck.

"Wait, I'm missing something, what happened?" Spider-Man asked.

"Cap and Mr. Stark had their differences and well, it didn't go well", Parker said, giving them the condensed version, while the Avengers who had been part of the Civil War winced. "And that's when they met me too."

"We don't talk about that", Tony muttered and Parker shut up.

"Must be a really interesting story", Miles said as he looked at Parker who groaned.

"He did say you kicked him out and took him in", Parker remembered.

"I am guessing he recognized the Stark technology on your suit and realized that Stark here was trying to mentor you", Hunter said.

"And failing spectacularly at it", Matt said.

"Hey!" Tony said.

"No offense, but relying on your tech too much isn't beneficial to him", Elektra told him.

"The kid has his own natural abilities", Frank pointed out to Tony.

"Yes, all of us do", Spider-Man explained. "But Parker here has gotten a bit too reliant on your tech, Mr. Stark, and because of it, he is losing trust in himself, and getting over-reliant on others."

"Really? You think I'm that bad?" Parker asked.

"I do", Miles said but was shot glares so he shut up.

"No, you're not bad at all, none of you are", Spider-Man said before turning to Parker. "You're just making a mistake, just like all of us. But I do hope you start becoming more self-sufficient. See this suit? I made this myself, without any kind of resources. The only similarity this has with your suit is that it has the same colors, but I have survived using this for almost two decades now. And Peter, Miles and Miguel made their own stuff too, and they have gone on with that for a long time."

Parker lowered his head in consideration as Tony said. "All right, you're right, I'm spoiling him too much, but point is, this guy used to work for me."

"So that is why he had an advanced version of your technology", Miguel said in realization and Tony nodded. "He had the knowledge to make it work, and he managed to advance it even more."

"Yup, and he is up to no good with it clearly", Tony told everyone.

"Whatever it is, we need to stop the guy before he does too much damage", Daisy said.

"Well, he is using advanced version of my tech at the end of the day", Tony said. "And the technology he is using would be similar to breaches Cisco makes, so it won't be hard to track it down, though it will take some time."

"Well then", Spider-Man said as he exchanged a look with Parker and both started walking away.

"Where're you two going?" Bucky asked.

"To get dad, I mean, his doppelganger", Parker said.

"You know where he is?" Miguel asked.

"We think we do", Spider-Man said.

"Mind if we tag along?" Miles asked.

"As long as you shut up, yes", Parker said, making everyone chuckle as the four Spider-Men walked out.

* * *

17 year old Gwen Stacy was returning home, her long blonde hair flowing freely, when she heard movement behind her and turned around, startled, only to see Peter standing there in his suit.

"Spider-Man?" She questioned, startled. "What are you doing here?"

She looked him up and down and said. "And I thought you were shorter than this."

"You're Gwen Stacy, aren't you?" Peter asked immediately and her eyes went wide.

"How do you know that?" She asked before she lowered her head in thought and looked back up at him. "Let me guess, you're a student at my school, right? That's how you know who I am. Well, it's nice to meet you."

She flashed him a sweet, genuine smile as she said that, making Peter's heart ache.

"You're so- so young", Peter said to her, struggling to keep his emotions in check. "And you look so different."

"Okay, now you're creeping me out", Gwen said.

"I was so selfish", Peter said to her, his head lowered in shame, and Gwen could tell he was crying, even though she couldn't see his face. "I didn't want to let you go, I thought after everything you and I have been through, we deserved to be together, and so I broke my promise to your dad, and I didn't let you go to London. I should have let you go, but I didn't. I killed you. I am sorry, I am so sorry."

With that, he turned around and swung away, leaving Gwen staring after him, bewildered.

* * *

Peter landed on a nearby rooftop and took off his mask, wiping his face.

"Hey Spider-Man."

He turned around to see Spider-Man and Parker standing there, and there mask were off too. Miles and Miguel stood at a distance.

Spider-Man and Parker both looked concerned clearly.

"That's Gwen Stacy you met there, right?" Parker asked and Peter nodded. "My mom's doppelganger was Gwen Stacy on your Earth, wasn't she?"

"Yes", Peter nodded.

"And she died", Spider-Man said in realization and Peter nodded again. "You've been holding onto the guilt for all this time, haven't you? Look Peter, I know it can be hard but-"

"WHAT? WHAT?" Peter snapped, grasping his older doppelganger's shoulders. "BUT WHAT? SAY IT! WHAT DO YOU WANNA SAY?"

"You can't save everybody, okay", Spider-Man said calmly.

"I KILLED HER!" Peter roared. "IT WAS ME! SHE WAS FALLING! AND I CAUGHT HER WITH A WEB, AND IT BROKE HER NECK! I KILLED HER!"

"Peter-"

"I KILLED HER! IT WAS ME! IT WAS MY FAULT!" Peter roared.

"Dad", Parker said gently as he walked to him and held his shoulders. "There was nothing you could have done, okay?"

"SHE IS DEAD!"

"Someone I know, someone close to me, accidentally killed people while trying to save them", Parker said. "She tried her best, but sometimes, accidents happen, okay? What happened to mom…..your Gwen, it wasn't your fault, you tried your best. She wouldn't want you to blame yourself, she would never blame you, never. You are a hero, and she knew it, and that's why she wouldn't blame you. I am sorry this happened to you, but she wouldn't want you to blame yourself, and you shouldn't."

In a moment of vulnerability, which Peter wouldn't regret later in his life, he embraced Parker like a father would embrace a son and sobbed into his shoulder, while Parker, with tears in his eyes, stroked his head, hoping he could provide comfort to his alternate father, while Spider-Man watched, wiping his tears, his heart going out to Peter.

* * *

Later

The five Spider-Man sat together on a roof, Peter and Parker next to each other. Peter was now taking deep breaths, calmed down compared to before, though not fully calm yet.

"All of us, we speak for the dead in one way or the other", Spider-Man said as the other four looked at him. "But none of us should let the dead define us. We should remember them, cherish them, and honor them. Living and saving lives in their names is what we can do now."

Peter nodded, wiping his face as he looked at Spider-Man. "You are the best of us, you know that?"

"Thanks", Spider-Man smiled, humbly accepting the praise.

"Have to say, I was inspired by what you said too", Miles said as Spider-Man gave him a smile too.

"I used to wonder why you were the most legendary superhero. Now I don't", Miguel said and Spider-Man nodded with another smile.

"Thank you, kid", Peter said as he patted Parker's head, looking at him with a sense of longing. "Thank you. She would have liked you."

"It was no problem", Parker assured him. "You needed me. All of us should be there for each other when needed. Being a hero is more than just fighting bad guys and saving lives. It's about being true to the good within yourself."

"Since when did you get so wise?" Spider-Man asked, making all of them give chuckles.

"Ever since I meet you people", Parker said and there were chuckles again.

And then on the TV appeared the face of J. Jonah Jameson once more.

"This guy again", Miles groaned.

"I can use some entertainment", Peter shrugged.

"Tips have poured in that now there is not one Spider-Man swinging in the city, but five of them!" Jameson said.

"And he gets to know about that too", Spider-Man groaned.

"One was a menace, two would be a catastrophe, BUT FIVE?!Beware New York! The Spider Syndicate is real and here! Jesse James, Bonnie and Clyde, Al Capone, they'll mean nothing by the end of these criminals' reign of terror!"

"You got to wonder where he comes up with this stuff", Parker said.

"My theory is he writes poorly written fanfiction all about Spidey bashing", Miles told him.

Spider-Man shrugged. "Figured he was bitten by a spider as a kid and that fear and resentment is taken out on us."

"I'd say he has a problem showing his true feelings, so all his hate is actually an opposite love letter", Peter said, joking for the first time in hours.

"Huh, always thought that guy was gay", Miguel said as all five of them burst into laughter. "I am sure if his wife found out, she would be like- "What the shock?""

"We really need to work on the slang of 2099", Spider-Man said and all chuckled again while Miguel sighed.

Then suddenly there was static on TV and when it was gone, Mysterio appeared on it, in front of the Metro-General hospital, as all five got up, startled, while the people also pointed at the TV, murmuring amongst themselves.

"Well, now that five Spider-Men are here, I am going to challenge them!" Mysterio said as he lifted up a detonator. "This is gonna blow the bottom floor of the entire hospital-"

The five Spider-Men didn't waste any time and immediately swung into action, reaching the hospital in under one minute but Mysterio was already gone.

And then there was an explosion at the bottom floor.

"Come on!" Spider-Man yelled as he swung towards the building and landed, the other four landing behind him as the building started collapsing with the bottom floor gone.

They all ran inside to see people running.

Peter flipped up and webbing up two of them, pulled them away and out of the building.

The building was about to come down when Parker raised up his hands with a mighty roar, and to his shock, he was actually able to hold it up, though barely. He grunted under the pressure as the other four exchanged looks.

"What are we waiting for?" Peter said as he held up his hands too, helping his doppelganger/alternate son hold up the building as well.

Spider-Man then raised his hands and held it up too, followed by Miles and then Miguel.

The five grunted, holding up the collapsing building, as Spider-Man yelled to the running people. "GO NOW!"

"THIS IS ABOUT TO COME DOWN!" Miguel yelled as well as people kept running.

Then suddenly a pumpkin bomb exploded near them and they staggered away a little, but didn't let go.

Norman Osborn appeared on his glider and laughed hysterically. "I'm gonna kill all you, Spider-Men!"

"So you've proven yourself to be a pathetic coward", Peter said as Norman roared angrily and flew at him, pointing his glider's blades.

Then suddenly someone threw a chair at him, making him stagger away.

All turned to see Christine Palmer standing there, and several other citizens behind her.

"You are low enough to destroy a hospital?" One of the citizens screamed at him as he threw a rock at Norman.

"You're trying to bully a bunch of guys saving patients and doctors?" Another screamed as he threw a bat at him, making him stagger away again.

And then people continued throwing things at Norman while screaming insults at him and praising the Spider-Men.

"You are scum of the worst kind!"

"You suck at life!"

"You mess with Spidey, you mess with New York!"

"You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us!"

"That could be our battle cry", Miles said excitedly.

"This brings back good memories", Spider-Man said, remembering when the city had assembled to take on his Green Goblin for him.

Norman roared angrily and fired a jet of flame from his glider, making the people back off a little, as more patients were evacuated out of the hospital.

"It only takes one person to make a difference. Now, we have a city", an old man with a bright smile and bushy moustache said as he threw his shoe at Norman, making him stagger away and scream.

As he tried to fire a jet of flame at the people again, Luke Cage stepped in the way, taking the fire before Jessica Jones rolled under the glider and punched it hard, making a hole, and ripped out some wires.

Norman roared and cursed angrily as the glider floated away, going haywire, before it flew off into a random direction as Norman screamed. "I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!"

"If you are alive for it, asshole", Jessica called out.

The five Spider-Men grunted, still holding up the hospital building, till the last patient was taken out.

"The people have been evacuated, Spider-Man", Brett Mahoney said as he looked at the five.

The five exchanged another look, and finally pushed the falling building off of them, allowing it to crumble.

Panting a little, they walked out, and saw many of the city standing there, looking at them.

Then, Brett started clapping his hands then, Christine joined him, followed by Jessica and Luke, and then everyone in the city.

"Spider-Men! Spider-Men! Spider-Men! Spider-Men! Spider-Men!"

The five just looked at all the citizens, taking in the praise, feeling humbled by it. With humbles waves, all of them swung away, as the applause and whooping continued.

* * *

Later, Avengers Tower

"So as you can see, the Spider-Men of terror brought down Metro-General Hospital, and when this hero on a glider tried to stop them, the people of New York actually took him down instead, alongside that PI with superhuman strength called Jessica Jones and that indestructible man who now runs a club formerly owned by criminals called Luke Cage!" Jameson was ranting on the news as everyone watched in amusement. "These Spiders have brainwashed the people of New York! We need to stand up and fight back!"

"I am really tempted to buy the Daily Bugle and fire him", Tony said, making everyone chuckle as he turned to the five Spider-Men. "But great job out there, and nice team effort."

"You did great, all of you", Steve said, a proud smile on his face. "You saved everyone before we could even get there. We owe you all a debt."

"Uh, it was nothing", Peter shrugged.

"Anyway, I think I have tracked down Mysterio's base at last", Tony said as he displayed it on a screen. "With the weakening realities, the source of his portals was a bit hard to track down, but now I have done it, and we are gonna take him down."

"Suit up", Steve ordered everyone who wasn't suited up.

* * *

Later

The five Spider-Men swung over the streets, passing over the people of New York as well as the vehicles on the road.

Tony was in his Iron Man Armor: Mark LIII, flying in the air. This suit was still a bit of a work in progress, according to him, but it would do just fine.

Rhodes and Sam were flying next to him as well, while Natasha, Bucky, Logan, Matt, Frank, Elektra, Mack, Daisy, Bobbi and Hunter were flying towards the direction via Quinjet.

Steve was in what Tony had named the 'American Lantern' suit, which was a combination of his Captain America and Green Lantern Uniform he had made, and he was using his Ring's power to fly to the destination as well.

Mysterio and his cohorts were going to be taken down.

* * *

Mysterio's base

Quentin Beck was on his machine that could transport people through realities, looking through several of the realities himself.

One of them showed what looked like Captain America fighting an army of Spider-Men in Istanbul.

Another one showed a Spider-Man in a suit that had been styled like an Indian dress, swinging over the streets of what was clearly Mumbai, in India.

Another one showed what looked like a Spider-Man in a yellow mask, red t-shirt and black trousers dancing with an Indian girl in a field.

Mysterio quickly changed that one and shook his head to rid himself of that one horrifying image, before he found another scene.

"Now that, is gonna work wonders!" He said as he pressed a button.

But then suddenly there was a blast that sent him flying backwards.

He groaned as he rolled and got up and his eyes widened in horror on seeing his machine was destroyed now, having malfunctioned again.

But it had summoned two individuals instead of one.

One was of course, the man he had intended to summon. He was tall with short hair and a trimmed moustache and beard, who was looking around in confusion.

But the other one he had summoned was another Spider-Man, who was also looking around in confusion. His suit looked exactly like any other Spider-Man suit, red and blue with a spider at the center, and big white eyes, and this one looked very 70's.

"Where am I?" Spider-Man asked as he looked around.

"And who the hell are you?" The other man asked.

"I am Quentin Beck, or you can call me, Mysterio", Quentin introduced himself. "I have summoned you so we can take down the Spider-Men, starting with this one."

"No, no, no, no, no", Spider-Man said as he raised his hands, looking at both in alarm. "You don't want to take me down, I have done nothing wrong to you, have I?"

"Who is Spider-Man?" The other man asked.

"You don't know Spider-Man?" Mysterio asked in shock before realizing Spider-Man didn't exist on this man's Earth.

"Now you are in a weird base with strange technology, and you want to kill someone, I say you are up to no good", the man said to Mysterio when a voice spoke in his head.

" _No, he is up to no good at all, so let's just eat both of their heads and be done with this._ "

"No, why should I eat this red and blue sneakers guy's head?" The man asked him.

"They are not sneakers!" Spider-Man said.

" _Still a pussy, aren't you Eddie?"_ The voice asked.

"Well then, you're a parasite!" Eddie Brock said.

" _Take that back!"_

"No!"

" _You take that back right now! Apologize!"_

"No!"

" _Your heart is starting to look very delicious."_

"All right, all right, I'm sorry, it was mean, and out of line, you're not a parasite, you are my mutual partner and friend", Eddie said.

" _Yes, that is right, Eddie"_ , Venom said to him.

"All right, clearly, you two are not gonna help me, so I'm just gonna kill both of you", Mysterio said as Coldheart arrived, swinging her swords.

She then fired an ice blast at Spider-Man who flipped to avoid and then firing a web at her, pulled her towards himself before kicking her away.

As she groaned, a giant black figure with abnormal teeth and a long, disgusting tongue looked down on her. Before she could react, it lifted her by the throat.

"Eyes, lungs, pancreas, so many snacks, so little time", Venom said as he licked her face disgustingly. "So I will just bite off your head, after which you will never be able to threaten any person, you disgusting cold-hearted villain!"

And with that, he gobbled her head as Mysterio and Spider-Man both watched with wide eyes.

"What have I done to myself?!" Mysterio grumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So of course the takedown of Mysterio will happen in next chapter, but his downfall has already begun.
> 
> In case you're still confused, yes, this is Venom from the 2018 film starring Tom Hardy, and Coldheart's purpose was to have her head bitten off by him.
> 
> The new Spider-Man is actually the oldest live-action and authentic version of him I have found out about. In 1978, there was this TV series called 'The Amazing Spider-Man', and it starred Nicholas Hammond as the wall-crawler, and it also had a full feature-length film as a pilot. It was kind of popular.
> 
> So I decided to bring in this version of Spider-Man into this story to complete the live-action Spider-Verse.
> 
> And I will talk a bit about the other Earths Mysterio saw.
> 
> The first one was actually a Turkish film about Spider-Man and Captain America, and it a very horrible one. The makers didn't know a thing about any of the characters, so they made whatever they wanted with the characters, and that's why Spider-Man was a villain. It's too pathetic to even give a laugh.
> 
> As for the second one, Gotham Entertainment Group published an Indian version of Spider-Man, and adapted the Raimi Trilogy, and it was actually pretty good. I liked that one a lot.
> 
> Not gonna say a word about the third one.
> 
> As for the people of New York helping out Spidey, stuff like that is the essence of Spider-Man, and I really hope we see stuff like that with MCU Spider-Man in the future.
> 
> I hope everyone liked Spider-Man and Parker comforting Peter, and now with the other Spider-Men giving him comfort, he can finally move on.
> 
> Also, MCU Gwen Stacy is played by Katherine McNamara in case anyone was wondering.
> 
> We also got Mysterio's backstory at last, and while Tony comes off a bit careless this time, he definitely does not come off as a horrible person like FFH made it look like. It was as bad as what they did to Robert and Moira Queen in Arrow Season 7, except Tony is the one who started the MCU and is the Godfather of it, so disrespecting him is a lot worse.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


	6. Taking down Mysterio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Spider-Men, Avengers, Defenders, Punisher and Agents of SHIELD arrive at Mysterio's base to take down the Sinister Six.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-Man, Avengers or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos, hits and bookmarks.
> 
> Also, Nicholas Hammond's Spider-Man will now be referred to as Spidey.

Mysterio's lair

Mysterio fired blasts at Venom who jumped around to avoid before leaping to avoid a blow from Octopus' arm while Spidey leapt 20 feet into the air to avoid some pumpkin bombs from Norman.

"Seriously, what is all this?" Spidey wondered.

Mysterio then noticed on his cameras the Spider-Men, Avengers, Defenders and Agents of SHIELD arriving on the Quinjet.

"NOOOOOOO!" He screamed angrily as he pressed a button.

* * *

As the heroes reached closer to the area, suddenly several hundreds of drones rose into the air and before anyone could react, the drones twirled around and fired shots, breaking the webbing lines of all the Spider-Men, making them fall down, though they flipped and landed.

Natasha and Mack had to steer the Quinjet to avoid any shots as Tony enlarged the gauntlets of his suit while Sam steered to avoid and Steve formed a shield with his Ring.

Rhodes was the first one to fire back, destroying two of them as Tony rolled in the air to avoid another drone and fired, destroying it, before grabbing another and ripping it apart.

Spider-Man fired webbing at one of the drones and twirled it around, making it fire at a few others, destroying them, and then threw it off, crashing it to the ground, destroying it too.

Peter flipped to avoid shots and firing a web at one drone, leapt up at it. Another drone fired at it and he flipped to avoid before webbing up that and leaping to it.

Parker flipped around a drone and fired webbing at it from all directions, covering it and making it explode.

Miles leapt up at one drone and touched it, the venom sting overloading it and destroying it.

Miguel leapt at another drone via webbing and ripped out its wires, destroying it as well.

Sam steered to avoid another drone's shot and it destroyed one behind him as he fired at that drone, destroying it.

Another tried to fire at him from a side but Redwing fired at it, destroying it first.

"That's ma boy!" Sam said with a chuckle.

Tony formed a spike with the hand of his suit and drove it into another drone, destroying it.

Steve fired a concussive blast of energy from his Ring, destroying about 20 of the drones by himself, but there were still more.

The Quinjet then opened up and Daisy leapt out before firing her blasts on the ground to slow down her fall. And then Matt leapt out too and flipped and rolled after landing on the ground. Logan leapt out too and landed.

Daisy fired at a drone, destroying it effortlessly before firing powerful blasts at five of them. These were so powerful the drones disintegrated.

Logan's claws popped out as he roared and leapt at a drone, ripping it apart with his claws.

Steve threw up his shield and conjured a green bat before using it to bat his shield, destroying several more drones as the Quinjet fired, getting some by itself.

"Spider-Men, Daredevil, we will take care of these, you all go inside!" Steve ordered and they nodded as the five swung inside, with Spider-Man webbing up another drone while he was it and Matt flipped after them.

* * *

Venom managed to knock Octopus away as Spidey fired webbing onto the ceiling and swung up to avoid a blast from Electro.

That was when the five Spider-Men and Daredevil entered and Spider-Man's eyes widened on seeing Venom.

"HOLY SHIT!" Spider-Man said with wide eyes on seeing Venom as he put his hands on either side of his face. "Oh my God!"

He quickly fired two webs and pulling back, swung himself at Venom. Just as Venom turned to him, Spider-Man crashed into him, sending them both flying back.

"Look, there's another one here!" Peter said as all looked at Spidey who leapt high into the air and punched Electro, sending him flying back.

"Old man's got great legs", Parker complimented.

"Spider-Men, now is your end!" Mysterio said as he fired a blast which they all flipped away to avoid.

Norman, whose glider was fixed now, activated its blades and flew at Peter, who ducked to avoid as Parker rolled to avoid a blast from Mysterio nearby.

Miles flipped around to avoid Electro's blasts but was hit by one of them which made him fall back.

Miguel used a web to block Vulture's projectiles and used his talons to shatter two of them while Matt flipped and threw his Billy club. It hit the wall and ricocheted off it before hitting Vulture, staggering him away just as Matt caught his club.

His hearing caught the wind piercing and he flipped up to avoid an arm of Octopus before throwing his Billy club at him while rolling in the air. It hit the wall and ricocheted off it before hitting Octopus and then Matt caught it before throwing it to another wall.

As it ricocheted off it, Peter caught it in his web and twirling it around, hit Octopus, sending him back before one of Norman's bombs exploded near him, sending him flying back while Norman fired a jet of flame at Matt who threw himself to the ground to barely avoid.

Peter fired webbing at Norman and leapt at his glider as the two struggled while the glider flew around, haywire.

Parker webbed Mysterio's feet and tripped him before pulling him closer and then kicked him away, making him crash to the ground, cracking it.

"You are like that jealous student who is looked down upon due to a student being superior to him", Parker quipped. "Though you have misbehaved, so you must be disciplined."

"SHUT UP!" Mysterio screamed as he fired another blast and Parker flipped to avoid.

Lizard charged at Miles who rolled away to avoid and flipped on top of him just as Electro fired a blast. Miles leapt into the air and it hit Lizard instead, making him roar in pain while Miles fired a web at Electro's eyes, blinding him as he staggered back, trying to rip it away.

Spider-Man punched Venom twice before Venom lifted him by the throat and slammed him to the ground.

"Listen, you moron!" Venom roared when Spider-Man webbed a pillar behind him and brought it down on his head, making him roar angrily.

Spider-Man flipped away and both were about to fight again when Matt called out. "WAIT!"

They stopped as Matt started saying to Spider-Man. "I can sense a heartbeat in there, there is a man-"

Matt flipped rolled away to avoid Norman's glider as Peter and Norman struggled on it.

Matt straightened and began. "There is a man-"

Matt flipped to avoid a haywire swing from Otto's arm from hitting him as he tried to hit Parker who had avoided.

Matt again said. "There is a man inside this…."

"Symbiote", Spider-Man supplied.

"Symbiote", Matt said. "And I really think he is trying to tell you something."

"On my Earth, you caused a lot of damage and made me a jerk!" Spider-Man yelled at Venom.

"On your Earth, huh! Guess I am a jerk there too!" Venom said before it said. "I will let Eddie explain this."

Then it subsided and Eddie Brock appeared, looking around in shock.

"So you are the Spider-Men?" He asked.

"Yeah!" Spider-Man said as he webbed up one of Norman's pumpkin bombs about to fall near them and threw it at Lizard, staggering him away. "You are Eddie Brock!"

"Yes!" He said. "Venom is bonded to me, and we use our powers to fight crime…..and eat heads to sustain him!"

"What?" Spider-Man and Matt went simultaneously.

"We only eat criminals' heads, like that woman with cold swords!" Eddie said lamely.

"That supposed to make me feel better?" Spider-Man asked.

"Venom needs sustenance!" Eddie snapped.

"I missed the part where that's my problem", Spider-Man said.

"Whatever, but I am on your side here", Eddie shrugged as Venom surrounded him again and covered all of his body except half of his face and both of them declared together. "We are Venom."

And with that, Venom leapt at Lizard, sending him flying off with a powerful punch.

"Well, he does mean well, unlike whichever version of him you knew on your Earth", Matt said to Spider-Man. "I could hear his heartbeat, he wasn't lying."

"All right", Spider-Man sighed. "It's just really hard getting used to this doppelganger thing."

"Wish I could say I know the feeling but I really don't, as I haven't met any of my doppelgangers or that of my close ones yet", Matt said before pointing to the bigger fight. "Let's take down the actual bad guys now."

"Took the words right out of my mouth", Spider-Man said as he fired a web at the ceiling and swung at Electro, kicking him away.

Spidey then leapt high into the air and with a flip, kicked Electro again, sending him flying back at Spider-Man who wrapped him in webs and twirled him around before throwing him to the ground, where Miles gave him five strong punches, dazing him for the moment.

"Hi there, old man", Spider-Man greeted Spidey as he looked him up and down. "And there I thought I was the OG."

"So you are Spider-Man too?" Spidey asked him.

"Yes, we all are", Spider-Man said. "We'll explain later, there's a fight going on right now."

With that, both flipped to avoid the arms of Otto and Spider-Man fired a web at him. He swung at him and punched him hard, staggering him back before Spidey fired at his body, trying to wrap it up, though it didn't work as his arms freed him.

Peter flipped off of Norman's glider, who was above Otto now. Norman aimed his glider at Peter to fire a jet of flame but Miguel fired a web at him, making him stagger away as the flames hit an arm of Otto instead, making him scream before Spider-Man covered the bottom of Norman's glider in webbing.

Norman staggered around before his glider exploded near Otto, throwing them both to the ground as they were finally knocked out.

Spidey then swung at Vulture, kicking him into Miguel who slashed at his harness with his talons, breaking it as Vulture started crashing to the ground but Peter wrapped him in webbing and hung him via ceiling.

Venom flipped to avoid a blow from Lizard and kicked him hard, sending him flying off into Parker who flipped up to avoid and hit his face with webbing, making him roar.

As he ripped it off, Venom was upon him and with a roar, punched him many times on the face, finally knocking him out before Miles webbed him up.

Venom then looked at Parker and walking closer said. "I like it."

Then suddenly Venom unwrapped from Brock and surrounded Parker before wrapping around him.

"HEY!" Parker, Eddie and Spider-Man went at the same time.

Venom wrapped around Parker for a second, making a black suited Spider-Man.

"Okay, this does look pretty cool", Parker said as he looked at himself in awe, his spider symbol now being white.

"I thought it was you and me, pal!" Brock said to Venom.

"Get off of the kid!" Spider-Man said to Venom.

Venom suddenly unwrapped from Parker and wrapped around Eddie again, making him Venom once more, but this time there was a white spider symbol on the chest as well as on the back.

" _You really need to improve your opinion of me, Eddie. It is the two of us, I just liked that symbol!"_

"Ah, sorry I doubted you, buddy", Eddie said before Venom told them. "I wanted the symbol."

"Oh!" Spider-Man said lamely.

"But man, that power was cool, even if it was on me for a few seconds", Parker said in awe.

Electro got up again angrily when the doors burst in a green light and Steve flew in. Using his Ring, Steve formed a green water hose and unleashed a jet of green water at Electro. It sent him flying back and the power and intensity of it finally knocked him out.

"That was awesome!" Parker said before Mysterio suddenly pressed a button and the landscape changed into what looked like a post-apocalyptic New York.

"Not this again!" Peter groaned as they were all surrounded by enemies.

Spider-Man quickly flipped away to avoid Norman's pumpkin bombs before rolling behind his glider and webbing on it, leapt at him while Peter ducked to avoid a swing from his Lizard and fired some webs at him.

Parker was smacked away by Thanos while Miles stood frozen, looking at Shocker as Miguel ducked to avoid a jet of flame from his Goblin's glider.

Mandak threw stuff telekinetically at Spidey but he webbed up a rock and threw it back at Mandak, sending him flying back.

Riot grabbed Venom by the throat and slamming him to the ground, pummeled him before Venom grabbed his fist and head-butted him, making him stagger away as Venom kicked him away.

Steve noticed Sauron marching towards him, holding up the One Ring. He raised his mace and brought it down on Steve who raised his shield to avoid, grunting as he did so before giving Sauron a punch with a green fist conjured by his Ring, sending him back.

Sauron raised the One Ring again and brought that fist down on Steve who conjured energy to avoid, the shockwave sending the others flying back and destroying some things.

Matt was standing in a corner, hearing all the chaos when suddenly he heard the air behind him being pierced and smelt some metal.

He flipped into the air, avoiding a pipe swung by Mysterio before kicking the back of his head, sending him flying into Parker who punched him on the face, sending him staggering away. "That felt so good!"

And then Miles flipped in front of him and hit his throat with a venom blast. "Venom Blast!"

Mysterio screamed as he fell down, dazed beyond measure while Matt threw his Billy club at Mysterio's machine, breaking it and making the illusion disappear at last.

"Oh thank God!" Peter muttered.

Then Tony, Rhodes and Sam flew in as Natasha, Logan, Bucky, Frank, Elektra, Mack, Daisy, Bobbi and Hunter walked in.

Mack pointed his shotgun-ax at Mysterio and said. "If you were under arrest before-"

"You are doubly under arrest now!" Parker quipped.

"See, smart man?" Mack asked.

With that, the SHIELD agents started slapping dampening cuffs on all the dazed villains as Daisy said. "You're all coming with us."

"You can't keep us here! We don't belong here!" Norman ranted.

"You should have thought about that before you acted like a damn fool", Mack said to them.

"Damn right, Director!" Hunter said to Mack as all smirked.

"We'll be taking care of them", Bobbi assured the others and they nodded.

"Well, with them under arrest in this world, our worlds will be safer", Spider-Man agreed.

Venom started. "Or I could just eat their heads-"

"NO ONE IS EATING ANY HEADS!" Everyone yelled together so Venom unwrapped from around Brock who looked at everyone, and they looked back strangely.

"Don't look at me, I have a parasite", he panted.

" _APOLOGIZE!_ "

"SORRY!"

* * *

Later, Avengers Tower

"So you got Venom while you were investigating these Life Foundation people, and bonding with you changed its mind?" Spider-Man asked Eddie, still struggling to absorb that Venom was anti-hero in a world.

"Yes", Brock said. "I mean, I didn't like it at first, not at all, but he did change his mind, and we defeated Riot, their leader, as well as Carlton Drake. I am guessing it wasn't so good on your Earth."

"On my Earth, you were a rival photographer of mine, and first the symbiote came over me", Spider-Man said. "The power felt good, but it made me behave like a jerk, as I talked down to people, and when Eddie took fake pictures of Spider-Man committing a crime, I had him fired. Then I ended up hitting the woman I love under its influence, and managed to take it off."

"Were their high frequencies when you did that?" Eddie asked.

"Yup", Spider-Man said. "Then it took over Eddie and he held the woman I love hostage, so I tried to save her, and during the fight, he killed my best friend too before I took the symbiote down, and Eddie decided to die with it."

"Sorry to hear that", Eddie said. "From what you say, your Eddie was a dishonorable jerk, Venom would probably bite his head off."

"What is it with biting off heads?" Spider-Man asked.

"It needs sustenance buddy! I know it's not perfect, but we need it!" Eddie said.

"'We'?" Spider-Man asked, making Eddie sigh. "Anyway, sorry about attacking you earlier."

Eddie shrugged as Spider-Man said. "Look, I may not like the heads thing, but you are not even part of my world, and you are trying to do good, so honestly, good luck."

Spider-Man held out his hand as he said that, and Eddie shook it. "You too."

Spider-Man then saw the other Spider-Men talking to Spidey, whose mask was off now. His hair were grey at this point and he was clearly getting older.

"You look like a Von Trapp to me", Spider-Man said as he walked to Spidey. "Age clearly hasn't weakened you."

"If you saw me when I was young, then you'd realize it has slowed me down", Spidey said. "I am guessing all of you were bitten by radioactive spiders at one point."

"I actually transferred some DNA into me", Miguel said.

"2099, huh? Wonder what kind of slang they use there", Spidey said.

"The only thing they say is 'shock'", Miles said, making them all chuckle.

"Here this, his first enemy was a Guru who mind-controlled people and he beat him by jamming his frequency!" Parker told Spider-Man excitedly.

"Sounds were 70s for sure", Spider-Man said.

"That is when I became Spider-Man. Now I am almost 70", Spidey said with a chuckle. "Getting old now, though there aren't many super-villains in my world. And I am the only hero there."

"It's the same for me", Spider-Man said.

"And me", Peter added.

"Me too", Miles said.

"My Earth had many heroes, now it only has me, but I hope more of them show up", Miguel said.

"Guess I am lucky", Parker said.

"But don't lose faith in yourself, ever", Spider-Man reminded and he nodded.

"And this Octopus and Lizard guy used to be Professors?" Spidey asked and Peter and Spider-Man nodded. "On my Earth, we don't have evil Professors, but careless ones, as one of them accidentally gave 3 students the ingredients to build an atomic bomb."

"Seriously?" All five asked simultaneously and he nodded. "Seriously."

Then they saw Jameson ranting on the TV. "So Spider-Man, Daredevil, Punisher and the Avengers brought down a building while fighting. They are all a menace to society! They already framed and sent our hero Wilson Fisk to prison-"

"Let me guess, J. Jonah Jameson?" Spidey asked.

"Yes!" All other said simultaneously.

"He looks different on my Earth", Spidey told them.

"Huh! Just when I thought he looked the same on every Earth", Spider-Man said.

"Hey guys, what did we miss?"

All turned to see Wanda and Pietro approach as the others greeted them.

"Hey Wanda!" Natasha greeted as she hugged the twins and so did some others while Tony, Rhodes and Sam simply waved at them.

The eyes of the Spider-Men minus Spidey and Parker widened as they remembered Wanda was the one Parker was eating ice cream with in the picture.

"Seriously, I have to ask, how did you do it?" Peter asked.

"I didn't do anything!" Parker said.

"Hey Peter", Wanda said as she walked to him and they hugged while she looked at the other Spider-Men. "So now we have doppelgangers of you as well."

"I am Peter Parker too", Spider-Man said.

"Me too", Peter added.

"And me", Spidey said.

"My name is Miguel", Miguel introduced himself.

"Well, I hope they taught you something", Wanda told Parker on noticing all were older than him.

"They did, a lot of stuff", Parker told her.

Miles then walked to Wanda and putting a hand on her shoulder said one word in what sounded like a cool tone only to him.

"Hey!"

Next moment, he was thrown out of an open window at super speed as he screamed while Pietro asked. "You didn't see that coming?"

Wanda now looked flabbergasted, as did the other Spider-Men, while Parker told her. "Miles is kinda weird."

* * *

Later

"And it is done", Tony said as he handed all the six Spider-Men and Venom what he called 'reality breachers' to differentiate it from inter-dimensional extrapolators. "It was a piece of cake. I scanned your frequencies and used those to track down your Earths."

"Thank you", all of them said as he shrugged.

"It was no big deal", Tony said. "Now with these, you can go back and forth between all of our worlds and we can talk to each other as well."

"Cool", Miles said.

"Well then, this is it then", Steve sighed and realization hit them all.

"It isn't goodbye though", Bruce pointed out.

"Well then", Spider-Man sighed as he looked at the others.

"It was good to meet you, and thank you for your help", Steve said as he shook hands with him.

"Yes, same here", Spider-Man said before waving at the others, and they waved back.

"So", Spider-Man said as he walked to Parker, not knowing what to say, but Parker hugged him. He was caught off-guard for a bit but hugged him back.

"Thank you", Parker said.

"For what?" Spider-Man asked.

"For reminding me I can do it on my own", Parker said and Spider-Man nodded.

"It was no problem", Spider-Man assured as he shared a hug with Peter too.

"Well then, until next time", Peter said.

"Yup", Spider-Man nodded.

Spider-Man then turned to Miles and said. "And thanks a lot kid."

"For what?" Miles asked.

"For keeping it going on your Earth", Spider-Man said and Miles was beaming now.

"You're cool with it?" He asked.

"Entirely", Spider-Man said.

Miles started. "I have your, you know-"

"Blessing. Entirely", Spider-Man said with a proud smile and Miles smiled proudly and gratefully.

"You too, Miguel", Spider-Man said to the future Spider-Man and he gave a humble nod.

Spider-Man then said to all the Spider-Men. "And remember-"

"With great power comes great responsibility", all of them said simultaneously.

Then Spider-Man opened a portal with his reality breacher and after looking at everyone one more time, walked into it and it closed.

"Hey kid", Peter said as Parker turned to him, only to get a hug, which caught him off-guard, before he hugged back, liking it. "Thanks a lot."

"No problem", Parker assured as they looked at each other for a few seconds before Peter opened a portal and looking at him one last time, walked into it.

"Well", Miles said as he looked at Parker awkwardly. "I know we didn't get along as well as the others-"

"Who cares?" Parker said. "You wanna do the cool handshake?'

"Sure", Miles said as they did it before he opened a portal and waved to everyone before walking in through it.

"I always wondered how the legendary superheroes would be like. And I can safely say all of them have far exceeded my expectations", Miguel said as he looked at everyone, including Parker and they nodded, before he opened a portal and walked through it.

"I don't know all of you that well, but thanks for helping me get back to my world, and well, we will help out if anyone wants", Eddie shrugged and started adding. "As long as there are hea-"

Then he stopped himself and all actually chuckled before he opened a portal and walked through it.

"Guess that leaves me", Spidey said as he looked at everyone. "It's always nice to see so many superheroes at places, and other Spider-Men to keep it going."

He patted Parker's head. "Keep it going, kid."

"You too, old man", Parker said as Spidey chuckled before opening a portal and walked through it.

Parker then lifted up a case and handed it to Tony. "This is the suit you gave me, Mr. Stark."

"What? You are giving it back? Really?" Tony asked, slightly disappointed.

"I know you want me to keep it, and part of me wants to as well, but honestly, he was right, I am getting too reliant on your tech, Mr. Stark, so it is time I do my own thing", Parker said with a smile and all of them looked proud of him.

"All right then", Tony said as he took the case and held out his hand. "Good luck, kid."

"Thank you, Mr. Stark", Parker said as he shook it.

"But if you need any help, we're all willing to help out", Steve said and he nodded before walking to a window. Then he leapt from it and swung away, covering his face with a hoodie.

* * *

Later

Parker sat in his room, looking at a drawing of a suit he had made, and putting together some clothes and other materials, cut and knit them, repeating the process for a long time.

* * *

One and a half hour later

Parker ran out of his room's window and leapt down before firing a web and used it to swing, whooping happily.

His new suit wasn't fancy at all, but it was made by him. It looked exactly like the suit Spider-Man had worn, with the same color scheme.

Parker felt wearing a suit like his also honored Uncle Ben.

Now Spider-Man was the hero New York could be proud of at last.

* * *

Almost 3 years ago

_Parker's eyes widened in horror as he looked at the face of the criminal he was holding up by his collar, remembering this was the man he had let get away._

" _No!" He whispered in disbelief. "It can't be you! It can't!"_

" _NO!" He snapped as he smashed the window with the man's back._

_The man dangled helplessly, looking at Parker with pleading eyes as he said. "I should drop you, take from you what you took from Ben Parker."_

_And then he dropped the man who screamed before his feet were suddenly caught by webbing._

_He looked up to see Parker holding up the other end and tying it up._

" _But he wouldn't approve", Parker said before declaring what was going to become his motto._

" _With great power, comes great responsibility."_

_He then swung away as police sirens blared._

* * *

Now

"With great power, comes great responsibility", Parker muttered to himself as he sat on a rooftop when he heard footsteps and turned around to see Frank Castle walking up to him.

"Mind if I join you, kid?" Frank asked.

"Free country", Parker shrugged as Frank sat down next to him.

"Love the new suit, at least this one is your own", Frank said and he knew Parker was flushing at the praise even though he couldn't see it.

"Thanks", Parker said.

Putting a hand on his shoulder, Frank then asked. "So, how are you kid, really? I know those two Spider-Men were doppelgangers of your uncle and father. That would have been hard, I imagine."

"It was", Parker nodded as he took off his mask and looked at Frank with his young but haunted eyes. "It was very hard, like really hard. But seeing them both, doppelgangers of Uncle Ben and my dad, and knowing they are out there somewhere, helping people like I do, it makes me feel…happy, because they are just like I imagined they would be."

"I would do anything to see versions of my wife and children that are happy", Frank said as he put a hand on Parker's shoulder. "But I guess I can't, for the time being. But I'm happy for you, kid."

Parker nodded gratefully and he could see there was affection in Frank's eyes, which was a rare sight.

* * *

Later

The white clad figure who had helped the Spider-Men the previous night returned home and took off his hood and mask when he suddenly heard movement behind him.

He quickly whipped around to see Matt, Natasha and Elektra standing there.

"Oh! The Black Widow, Daredevil and Black Sky!" He said. "Would have figured I would attract attention."

"Marc Spector", Natasha said as she looked at him. "You look exactly like Adrian Chase."

"Who's Adrian Chase?" He asked in confusion.

"Eh, long story", Natasha shook her head. "I am here to give you an offe-"

"Not interested", Marc shook his head and before she could speak, he said. "I know you're gonna ask me to join your merry marching society, but I'm not interested, my place is here, at the streets, to clean up crime, not up there."

"I knew you'd say that", Natasha said. "So how about this? You can stay on the streets and do whatever you want, but if there is a huge, world ending threat, and we need all the help we can get, we will call on you."

Marc looked down in thought before looking back up. "That's fair. Now I think you lot should get out."

"We were just leaving", Matt said as Elektra chuckled before they leapt out of a window, while Marc stared after them before his face hardened, deciding there was more work to be done against crime this night.

* * *

Two days later

Things with the Avengers lately has been nothing short of crazy. First there was the business with Morgana, then the Luthors brainwashing the Supermen, the Doomsday brawl, finding out King Arthur Pendragon was alive (that was a shock, even to them) and now a whole clan of Spider people fighting off a team of villains from each of the spiders' Earth.

So in Tony's mind, they all deserved a break. Which is why the Avengers and some Defenders, bar Clint, Wanda and Peter, including Earth-38 Diana, were in the Tower, celebrating another day for surviving in this crazy as shit Multiverse.

"Coptain, if I may?" Tony held up a bottle of (very expensive) champagne. The Star Spangled Man with a Plan, his arm around Diana's waist, consented and offered his glass. "Not Asgardian, but something tells me you'll like my concoction."

Once filling the glass, Tony added a few drops from a flask in his pocket.

Steve rose a brow but accepted the glass while Tony walked away. Call the old man crazy but did Tony seem almost giddy?

Steve held the glass in his left hand and moved his right over the glass.

"Ring, check my drink, please."

A green light scanned the glass from top to bottom before the light receded. The Ring started blinking as it spoke.

"A highly fermented, potent suspension has been added to the beverage."

"Well I'll give this to Stark, he's persistent", Diana took the glass and set it aside on the table.

"Should've seen the first party after the Avengers first Assembled. Tony was glued to me all night, never without a drink in his hand mind you. Surprised he didn't put a funnel in my mouth and pour his entire liquor collection down my throat. Got so bad that I had to borrow a quintet to get away."

As Steve talked, Diana rested her chin on his shoulder.

After recounting the old days, Steve met Diana's eyes. They both stayed that way. The Captain was glad that Buck and Nat were lost in their own little world, and Tony was with Rhodey. If they were around for this, he doubted they'd ever let it go.

A demigoddess' lips on his own drove the Super Soldier out of his thoughts.

Lost in the bliss, there was a stray thought that entered his mind.

Most of the team were here, but not all of them. Some Steve hasn't seen since the Battle for Earth. It just kept nagging at him. He pulled away, a contemplative look on his face.

"Steve? You alright?"

"Yeah it's fine- I mean better than fine-what I mean is…I feel like we've forgotten something."

He was about to get his answer.

The elevator dinged and all head's turned as the doors opened. Two people, a man and a woman, walked out.

"Diana."

"Yes?"

"…I remember now."

The smiling face of Scott Lang became confused as he looked over the Assembled crowd. "Hey guys, what did I miss?"

Tony, of course, broke the silence.

"Not it."

* * *

One hour later

Hope, Steve, Bucky, Diana and the Defenders all stood to the side while Scott paced up and down in a line in front of the Avengers. They were all bunched together on the couch, despite it being too small for all of them. But no one was brave enough to speak up.

"So when you all get together, does my name not come up?"

Heads bowed or turned away, no one looked at him. Scott nodded, keeping his expression as neutral as possible.

"Did no one think that Ant-man could be handy to have in a fight?"

Complete and utter silence.

"Am I a joke to you?"

You could someone's heart beat without super hearing, it was so quiet.

"To recap on the things I missed: you guys fought an army of Dragons, Morgan Le Fay and Merlin are real, and the former tried to seize the throne of England, Targaryen style, we now have a pet dinosaur, bunch of bald guys mind controlled a bunch of Supermen, freed them and then battled Hulks' ugly grey cousin, King Arthur, also real, back from the dead, and finally, we have Spider people popping up left, right and center! DID I MISS ANYTHING?!"

"…there was also that rhyming demon guy." Pietro piped up. Scott gestured to him.

"A rhyming demon guy? Thank you, guy I never met before."

Pietro meant to speak but Sam pulled him back. The Falcon rapidly shook his head no.

"Normally, I'd be chill, calm, go with the flow kind of guy…but you deprived me of the chance TO SEE CAPTAIN AMERICA IN HIS BADASS GREATNESS!"

The Avengers on the couch flinched, Sam jumped over the couch in fear and Tony pulled Rhodey in front of him as a human shield.

"I've never seen him so angry", Natasha whispered.

"I didn't think he could get angry", Logan replied just as quietly. He kept his wrists straight in case Scott became…scarier.

"I'd offer some breathing techniques, but I'm kind of afraid to speak up", Bruce was surprised Hulk was staying in the corner of his mind.

' _Hulk not scared! Hulk just not want to mess with bug man._ '

Scott paced until his back was to the assembled on the couch. "I missed Captain Thunder, not once, not twice, BUT FOUR FUCKING TIMES! He was riding a T-Rex like he was the John Wayne of the Jurassic period YET NO ONE TOLD ME! And now…now Captain America is a Space Cop with a ring powered by his own willpower…AND HE USED IT AND THE SHIELD AND HAMMER TOGETHER IN A GLORIOUS SHOW OF BADASSERY BUT NO ONE THOUGHT IT'D BE A GOOD IDEA TO INVITE THE FORMER PRESIDENT OF THE CAPTAIN AMERICA FAN CLUB!"

He turned back to the couch of heroes, except they were all gone. The ex-criminal furrowed his brow, turning to the other occupants of the couch safe from his watch, and saw the Avengers all hiding, or cowering, behind Steve and Bucky.

Oddly enough, seeing this commanding and intimidating version of Scott Lang, it was kind of a turn on for Hope.

Breathing heavily, Scott's eye started twitching and his fists clenched and shook. He looked like he was about to burst.

"HE'S GONNA BLOW!" Tony dived behind Luke, he and everyone started stepping back as the shaking and twitching increased vividly. Finally, he did burst…

Into tears.

They could not believe their eyes, one minute the size-changing hero was one of the scariest forces they've ever seen. Now, he was a blubbering mess.

"Oh my god", Hope covered her face in embarrassment. Any earlier attraction dying faster than a speedster could run. Her embarrassment increased as Scott's devastated wailing pitched to a higher volume.

"…this is awkward." Tony mumbled to Bruce, his fellow science bro and several others nodded in bafflement of the scene before them.

Seeing his chance, the first and only Green Lantern of Earth-199999 raised his Ring.

Scott was still wallowing with a mix of tears, grief and anger on his face, when something nudged his leg. Looking down, his eyes grow into the size of plates and a gasp escaped his lips. "Oh my god! HE IS SO CUTE!"

At his feet was a big green baby ant.

"A green ant!" Scott scooped up the baby creature. "I'm calling you GrAnt!"

"Uh, Scott", the ex-con turned hero turned his head and saw Steve approaching. He held up his ring, which was glowing. The glow died and the ant in his hands disappeared.

"…that was awesome", Scott whispered.

"I'm sorry about not including you in our recent escapades, but we were running short on time in most of those situations, so we had to pick teams and go. It wasn't personal, believe me", Steve apologized gently.

"Also Strange and that Fate guy dragged us into the last fight, so technically they didn't invite you", Bucky piped up.

Steve turned to him and mouthed "come on, man", before bringing his attention back to the ex-con.

Like a sun rising after a dark night, Scott's smile returned at full blast. "It's okay my good buddy, Cap. It wasn't your fault that I was excluded on moments that I begged to God would happen outside of my dreams."

Scott wrapped his arm around Steve's shoulder. "Come on my close friend Cap, let's ditch these selfish asshats!"

Bewildered and just lost, Steve let Scott drag him to the elevator. "By the way, love the new green bling. Reminds me of your Irish roots."

"You know I'm Irish?"

"I know everything about you, which was not meant in a creepy way. I did a history report about you for high school. The only time I ever got an A."

"I believe that", Sam muttered.

"Let's get ice-cream! As long as it isn't Baskin-Robbins."

The elevator doors closed, the last thing they saw was the cheery smile of Scott and the baffled face of Steve.

It was deadly quiet, most trying to make sense of what the hell just went down.

"…what just happened?" Diana finally asked.

"My boyfriend embarrassed me, then scooped away yours is what happened", Hope said as they all stared, still baffled.

* * *

Night

Parker crouched on a rooftop, looking down at the streets of New York, before he leapt and started swinging.

" _So as you all know, my name is Peter Parker. For almost 3 years, I've been this Earth's one and only Spider-Man. I got bitten by a radioactive spider, learnt an important lesson, and started helping people. I was involved in a scuffle between the Avengers, I lost my way after that, even though I took down Vulture. Then I got dusted, and I came back, and I helped in the fight to save the Multiverse, and now, after meeting others like me, including doppelgangers of my Uncle Ben and my dad, I have found my way again, and now I will never lose it again. I am Spider-Man. And I am not alone."_

* * *

Earth-2002

Spider-Man woke up on hearing police helicopters and got up, wearing his suit. He then noticed Mary Jane was up too.

With a smile, she said. "Go get 'em tiger."

He nodded as he jumped out in his suit and swung away.

" _My name is Peter Parker. For 16 years, I have been my Earth's one and only Spider-Man. I was bitten by a radioactive spider, learnt an important lesson, and used my powers to help people. I saved the city, then I saved the city again, then the woman I loved and the city together, and then I rekindled my relationship and got married. I protected my city, then I met alternate versions of myself and an enemy, gave my alternate self and my alternate nephew life changing advise, my alternate successor my blessing, and met the actual OG, before coming back. I am Spider-Man, but now I know I am not alone."_

* * *

Earth-2012

Peter swung around New York City, which now seemed brighter to him than ever before, and he could feel that his jokes were much more genuine nowadays.

" _My name is Peter Parker. For 6 years, I have been this Earth's one and only Spider-Man. I was bitten by a radioactive spider, lost my uncle, tried to get revenge, before accidentally creating my own villain, whom I took down and saved the city, and then I did it again. I failed to save the woman I loved, and then I found out my dad was alive, who at least inspired me to not give up on saving the city. So I continued doing it, until I met an alternate me, and we met more of our alternate selves, including my alternate son. He finally helped me get over the death of the woman I loved, and now I feel alive again. I am Spider-Man, and I am not alone."_

* * *

Earth-2011

Miles Morales ran up a wall and then flipped before swinging away, looking at New York City.

" _My name is Miles Morales. For 1 year, I have been this Earth's one and only Spider-Man. I was bitten by a radioactive spider, saw the original Spider-Man Peter Parker die, felt I could have saved him, and then suited up to help. I saved the city once, then I met other Spider-Men in another world, and another Peter Parker gave me his blessing. So now I know I can be the hero of this city. I am Spider-Man, and I know I will not be alone."_

* * *

Earth-928

Miguel used his talons to climb up a building and ran across it before leaping and swinging away.

" _My name is Miguel O' Hara. For almost one year, I have been this Earth's one and only Spider-Man. I tried to play God, then I realized how wrong it was, so I tried to back off, but I was tricked into staying, and trying to get away gave me powers. I tried to get rid of them, but I saw the city suffering, so I decided to save it, and I was inspired by Spider-Man. Now, I know there are more of them around, so I am Spider-Man, and I am not alone."_

* * *

Earth-84

Venom, now with the white spider symbol on the chest and back, leapt around buildings during the night, looking for criminals.

" _My name is Eddie Brock. I was a reporter, but I messed up, so I lost my job, and I lost my fiancée. Then a doctor with a conscience gave me a chance, which was more than anything I could have imagined. I was bonded to a symbiote called Venom, which gave me powers. At first, we didn't get along, until we realized we needed each other, so we took down Riot, and my fiancée is now my friend. We also met some Spider-Men, from one of whom we got this symbol, and we're all cool now."_

Then he and Venom spoke together in his head.

" _We are Venom."_

* * *

Earth-65

Spidey swung around New York City. He was old, but not weak.

" _My name is Peter Parker. For more than 40 years now, I have been this Earth's one and only Amazing Spider-Man. I was bitten by a radioactive spider and decided to use my powers to help people. I saved the city from a guru who mind-controlled people, then saved it from an industrialist who tried to blow a bomb, then helped many people, and finally proved the innocence of a friend of J. Jonah Jameson of all people. And now years later, I met alternate, younger versions of myself, so I know New York is going to be safe in all those places. I am Spider-Man, and I am not alone."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a lot to Chaos Sorcerer for the scene with Scott Lang, it was just too perfect to not put in.
> 
> Yes, the ending with all Spider-Men and Venom could be a little cheesy (or very cheesy) to some, but I don't apologize for any of it.
> 
> So now the Sinister Six has been taken down at last, Venom has a spider symbol (thank you to Jason Hunter for that idea), the Spider-Man have parted ways for now, Parker has a Tobey Maguire Spider-Man suit, Moon Knight is Adrian Chase's doppelganger, Scott has embarrassed his girlfriend and scooped away Diana's boyfriend that is Captain America, and all the Spider-Men know they are not alone.
> 
> I think Josh Segarra is perfect for Moon Knight (thanks to Chaos Sorcerer for the casting), as he can play both a psycho and a hero perfectly, which he has proven in Arrow by playing E-1 and E-2 Adrian Chase. Plus, Adrian is doing too many heroic deeds these days *snickers*
> 
> Moon Knight didn't have a big role in this story, but he will be a recurring character in this series, and I have a Spider-Man related sequel in mind to this, where he will play a bigger part. Just have to figure out that story properly.
> 
> Also, I know it was just illusion, but come on! Steve with the Green Lantern Ring against Sauron with the One Ring? Too good to pass up!
> 
> Miles' Earth was named Earth-2011 as 2011 was when Miles was introduced in comics, while Earth-928 is the name of the 2099 Earth in comics, so I named the one here after it. 1984 was when Venom debuted in comics as the black costume, so Earth-84, and Nicholas Hammond starred as Friedrich von Trapp in 'The Sound of Music' (which was referenced here) and the film was released in 1965, hence Earth-65 for him.
> 
> Anyway, hope all have enjoyed this story so far. Have to say, writing this finally gave me closure about Gwen's death in The Amazing Spider-Man 2.
> 
> So I thank you to everyone for the favorites, follows, reviews, kind words, support and love, and we will meet again in the next and last chapter, which will be the post-credits scene.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with the final chapter. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


	7. A meeting, an inheritance, a spider and Bats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several important people meet to discuss an important issue. Parker finds out an old secret while a development occurs in Gwen's life. And several people who dress like Bats on several Earths end up vanishing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-Man, Avengers, or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos, hits, comments and bookmarks.
> 
> And now we are at the last chapter of this finally, and this is gonna be a bunch of post-credits scenes to set up some sequels here and there, so I hope all enjoy these.

Earth-199999, New York Sanctorum

Doctor Strange and Wong stood together, solemn expressions on their faces. Then a breach opened and Gandalf walked out.

"Stephen, Wong", he greeted politely.

"Gandalf", Strange greeted, not using his nickname this time due to the serious matter.

"The others are about to arrive soon", Wong said and just then, Merlin appeared on the scene.

"Hello Olórin", Merlin greeted him by his Maia name.

"Romestamo", Gandalf greeted back when an ankh appeared and then Doctor Fate was there.

That was followed by flames spewing from one area which then opened into a fiery portal and John Constantine walked out of that one, looking around at them all.

"Well, the party is still few people short", he muttered before asking Merlin. "So Merlin, how is King Arthur?"

"Trying to adjust", Merlin said. "It is hard for him to come to terms with the fact that he is now nothing more than a myth, and the modern world wouldn't acknowledge him the way they used to at Camelot."

"It is perfectly understandable, the man was born and raised to be a King, that is all he had", Gandalf said. "Unlike Captain Rogers, he became a myth, so it will be hard to come to terms with that. But you and Gwen are going to be there for him."

"Yes, we are", Merlin said and that was when flames spewed from another area and out walked a dark-haired man wearing a suit, though his coat was unbuttoned and his tie was also waving around, while his shirt was untucked.

"Got to say, you look very different from what I'd imagined, mate", Constantine said to him as he looked him up and down.

"Well, unlike you, I quit smoking", the man said to him as he looked him up and down. "Our hair color is different too."

"Well, we can share backstories later, doppelganger of mine from Earth-167", Constantine said as he held out his hand and John Constantine of Earth-167 shook it. "You should call yourself John Wick though with that look."

John rolled his eyes when a sling ring opened, and out walked a brown-haired man dressed in a blue suit, an amulet hanging from his neck, a red cape flowing from him.

"Hello, Stephen Strange of Earth-2002", Strange said as he held out his hand. "The Spider-Man of your world visited this one not long ago."

"Hello there, Stephen Strange of Earth-199999", Stephen said as he shook it before he looked around and replied to his doppelganger's second sentence. "I heard of it, though he is back now."

With a grim look, Stephen then said. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"And you would be right to", Wong said. "We are here to discuss an important matter."

Strange spoke the matter's name in one word.

"Dormammu."

"That thing tried to attack your world once, but you stopped it back then, from what I gather", Constantine said and Strange nodded.

"Back then, it worked", Strange said as he pointed at his Eye of Agamotto.

"But I doubt the same trick would work on someone like Dormammu twice", Merlin said grimly.

"With these weakening dimensional barriers, it would be much easier for him to strike wherever he wants", John said. "And this time, no bargains will stop him."

"We are still trying to seal barriers, but the Multiverse is a huge place, it is going to be a long time before we successfully seal all of them, years, mate, years", Constantine shook his head as he smoked a cigarette, to everyone's annoyance.

"So uncivilized", Stephen said as he shook his head but Constantine wasn't bothered.

"It gave me lung cancer, Johnny, so I suggest you stop smoking", John said to him so he sighed and kept it away from the time being.

"It can be any world he chooses to strike, mine, yours, the Dark Dimension is everywhere", Stephen said. "We have to be ready."

"We will be", Fate said. "But not everyone will be ready for him."

"The Valar know of this threat from me, so they are trying to make preparations for it", Gandalf told them. "But I fear to say even the Valar will not be able to defeat an enemy this powerful."

"Which means we will need everybody we know when the time comes", Merlin said. "Everybody."

"I agree, Merlin", Fate said.

"Everybody would also include the Sorcerer Supreme", Stephen said. "I am the Sorcerer Supreme of my Universe. But yours doesn't have one."

"You're right", Strange sighed.

"No, you are wrong", Wong said to him before looking at Strange. "We do have one now."

Strange looked at him in shock, while Wong looked at him with respect. "You have proven you have all the qualities required to be the Sorcerer Supreme, Stephen Strange. The Ancient One knew you will take her place long before you knocked on our door, and now it will come to pass."

Strange looked at Wong and nodded gratefully, the burden of his new responsibility setting in. "Thank you for the kind words, Beyoncé."

Wong rolled his eyes good-naturedly at the name Strange had given him as Gandalf said with a smile. "Hail Stephen Strange, Sorcerer Supreme of this Universe."

Strange nodded and said. "Now, we all have work to do."

* * *

New York, Queens

Parker looked at a box he had taken out from under the bed. May had told him about it 2 years ago when she had found out he was Spider-Man but he just didn't have the heart to look at it.

But recent events had made him change his mind.

He put an old tape onto the TV and his eyes widened as he saw his father on it.

" _Hello, Peter. If you're seeing this, that means that I'm dead. And… I'm sorry I wasn't there for you to see you grow up into the good person I'm sure I would be proud of. But I'm sure that Ben and May are taking good care of you. With great power comes great responsibility. And… I failed in my responsibilities, Peter._ " Richard Parker looked away, ashamed, " _I've done something terrible. I wanted to do some good. I wanted to help people but I trusted the wrong person. People are dying because I made a deal with the Devil. I just didn't realize it until it was too late. And… I'm sorry I'm handing the burden to you but you need to finish what I started._ "

Parker looked at his father's notebook and found some formulas and his eyes widened on reading the word ' **VENOM** '.

* * *

Oscorp Industries

Norman Osborn entered a secret lab, where his son Harry was in suspended animation in a stasis cell.

"We were so close." Norman leaned his hand onto the glass, "But I'll keep trying. I will find a cure. I will. I love you, son."

He was on verge of tears as on the glass on the other side appeared some black ooze, mimicking the handprint of Norman's hand on the glass.

* * *

Same time

Gwen Stacy, the lead intern, was showing the other interns around, explaining things to them, when she felt some tickling on her hand and then a sting.

"Ouch!" She said as she saw a spider on her hand and quickly flicked it away before she felt a little dazed.

* * *

Later

"Hey Gwen, how was school?" Helen Stacy asked as Gwen returned home.

"It was fine", Gwen said, breathing heavily and stressfully.

"And Oscorp?" She asked.

"Nothing major happened", Gwen lied when she suddenly fell to the floor, losing consciousness.

"GWEN! GWEN!" Helen screamed as she ran to her unconscious daughter, trying to shake her awake. "Gwen! Gwen!"

She then quickly took out her phone and dialed 9-1-1. "We have an emergency-"

* * *

Earth-1, Gotham City

Batman and Catwoman battled and took down a bunch of thugs before they noticed Killer Croc approach.

"Tick tock, feed the Croc!" He snarled when suddenly all 3 of them disappeared into thin air.

* * *

Same time, Star City

Slade Wilson backed to avoid a swing from the crime lord known as Dante and chopped off his hand with his sword, making him scream in pain before chopping off his head in a rotatory motion.

Then he disappeared into thin air.

* * *

Earth-89, Gotham City

Two-Face flipped a coin and then fired at Batman, who ducked to dodge before he flipped it again and fired at Catwoman, who managed to flip and avoid as well.

Before he could fire again, Batman threw a Batarang, disarming him before Catwoman kicked him out.

Then they heard police sirens blaring and were about to go away when they both disappeared all of a sudden into thin air.

* * *

Earth-66, Gotham City

"I am going to blow this building, Bats, if you do not walk away", Joker said and laughed hysterically, shaking his head.

"It is the duty of every good citizen of Gotham to take a stand against criminals", Batman said. "Especially one like you, Joker."

"Well then!" Joker said as he was about to press the detonator when-

_WHAP!_

Robin kicked him on the back from behind, making him fall down as his detonator fell away. He got up as Batman gave him a punch.

_POW!_

Joker tried to punch but Batman grabbed his hand and punched back.

_KETTERSPLAT!_

Joker was knocked out as Robin said. "Holy, that is a power right hook, Batman!"

"Powerful", Batman corrected him.

"Powerful", Robin said, standing corrected.

"Good grammar is always essential, Robin", Batman said to him.

"Thank you", Robin nodded gratefully.

"You're welcome", Batman said as police sirens blared.

Then they both vanished into thin air.

* * *

Earth-50, Gotham City

"Give it up, Slade", Batman snarled at Deathstroke.

"I always finish the contract", Slade said as he swung at Batman who blocked with his gauntlets and ducked to avoid another blow before trying to kick Deathstroke in a rotatory motion but the assassin backed to avoid and punched Batman, staggering him back.

Then both disappeared into thin air.

* * *

Earth-9, San Francisco

Kory Anders' hand was damaged by the gunfire as Rachel Roth looked at it in concern in the car, with Donna Troy and Dawn Granger looking back with wide eyes.

Slade Wilson of this Earth wasn't someone to be messed with.

Then the car shook as someone landed on it and they looked up, including Slade who lowered his gun.

It was Dick Grayson, now wearing a blue and black suit of armor with a mask over his eyes.

"You should have stayed home", Slade snarled as he lifted his gun but was disarmed by a projectile from Dick.

He took out another but Dick kicked it out of his hands before staggering him away with a punch and ducked to avoid one of his.

"What the fuck?" Dawn muttered.

Slade blocked a blow from Dick but was kicked away.

"Dick?" Donna questioned.

"Who's hit?" Dick asked.

"Kory!" Rachel informed him.

"Take care of her, I'll take care of him", Dick said as he turned to Slade. "This is my fight."

"You didn't listen, same old Dick Grayson", Slade said as both moved towards each other. "I told you what would happen if the Titans ever reunited. Now, it's happened."

Slade struck with his sword as Dick avoided and moved behind Slade before flipping to avoid another swing.

"Jericho, I know you're in there, I know you're alive", Dick said to Jericho, who was inside Slade.

"Don't say his name!" Slade roared as he swung but Dick avoided before flipping behind him to avoid another swing.

"That the best you got?" Dick mocked as Slade struck again and Dick backed to avoid before dodging and flipping to avoid more blows and flip kicked Slade away.

"My son is dead…because of you!" Slade roared as he threw a knife which Dick avoided and it clattered to the ground.

Dick took out his staff and dueled Slade again, blocking his blows before flip kicking him away and did it again as Slade divided his swords into two.

Dick flipped away to avoid a swung and divided his staff into two while electricity emanated from them.

The two dueled again as Dick got past Slade's defenses and struck him, making him grunt before Dick disarmed him and struck his face thrice.

"Jericho!"

"You don't get to say his name", Slade said.

"You're in there buddy, and now's the time", Dick said as Slade attacked again and he blocked some blows before Slade threw him down.

"Don't feel bad, it was never gonna work", Slade taunted as he kicked Dick down again. "It was never gonna work."

Dick's weapons fell away as Slade said. "You depend on others for your strength. I depend on myself. You should have stayed away."

Raising his sword, he said. "Now you're gonna die with your friends."

"Dad!"

Slade turned around to see his daughter Rose Wilson in a Deathstroke mask like his, wearing a suit as well.

"I see you've changed your mind", Slade said as Dick staggered up.

That was when all three of them as well as the occupants of the car disappeared into thin air.

* * *

Same time

In a fair, the brainwashed Gar Logan and Connor Kent were about to battle each other when they disappeared into thin air, leaving Mercy Graves and her team staring in shock.

* * *

Earth-38, Gotham City

Batman stood over a rooftop as it rained, looking down on the city, when he suddenly heard a crash behind him.

He turned to see Batman and Catwoman of Earth-1 groaning as they got up.

"Who are you?" Batman demanded.

"I am Batman", Batman-1 said as the two stared at each other in shock.

"Wait!" Catwoman said as they both looked at her. "We must be on another Earth!"

"Which Earth are you from?" Batman asked.

"Earth-1", Batman-1 said to him.

"This is Earth-38", Batman revealed to them, to their shock.

"Oh boy!" Catwoman muttered as all three stood still on the rooftop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the end of another tale.
> 
> So first of all, Doctor Strange from Earth-2002, where Tobey's Spidey is from, is here. Spider-Man 2 confirmed that a Doctor Strange existed on that Earth as well, and he will be played by Ewan McGregor.
> 
> And yes! Keanu Reeves' Constantine is the Smallville Constantine for this series. I know he was blonde in the comics, but please just roll with it. Plus, I think the Constantine film can happen in the Smallville verse without opening any plot holes.
> 
> And Doctor Strange of Earth-199999 is Sorcerer Supreme at last.
> 
> Quite a few Guests have asked me to do a Dormammu related story in this verse, and now I have started building up to it.
> 
> Thank you to Bl4ckHunter for letting me use scenes from his 'Shadows of the Past' and 'Venomous Inheritance.'
> 
> So a Spider-Man related sequel has been set up to this already, with MCU Venom and Norman and Harry, while Gwen has been bitten at last.
> 
> Don't worry, she won't die, she's just gonna be in a coma for a bit like Barry Allen. Let's just say the spider that bit her was much more radioactive than the one that bit Peter. This is gonna be a major plot point in next story actually.
> 
> And now, with Spider-Verse done, it is time for Bat-Verse, with all these Batmen around here.
> 
> So we have Earth-1 Batman and Catwoman as well as Deathstroke, played by Christian Bale and Anne Hathaway, Earth-89 Batman and Catwoman from the Burton films, so no need to guess the actors, Earth-66 Batman and Robin from the 1966 series and film, again no need to guess the actors (RIP Adam West), Earth-50 Batman and Deathstroke from DCEU, and the Titans from Earth-9 as well as Deathstroke from the Titans show.
> 
> Earth-38 Batman is played by the great Kevin Conroy and his backstory will be a combination of DCAU and Arkhamverse.
> 
> So I hope all look forward to that story, because I will do that first, then the Spider-Man related sequel, and then the Dormammu story.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who favorited, followed or reviewed this fic and gave me love and support and kind words as I wrote it. Your support always means a lot. Thank you.
> 
> Until next time.
> 
> Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


End file.
